Of Love and War
by Ramanda87
Summary: After coming to the moon Rei and Minako quickly become enemies, but Minako soon realizes why she cant seem to stop thinking about the extremely violent Martian whom seems to want nothing from her but her blood and possibly her life.
1. Chapter 1 The Summons

What do you do when the person you love most is the person who wants to kill you? After coming to the moon Rei and Minako quickly become enemies, but Minako soon realizes why she cant seem to stop thinking about the extremely violent Martian whom seems to want nothing from her but her blood and possibly her life.

Pairings: MinakoXRei, AmiXMakoto, HarukaXMichiru, UsagiXMamoru and SetsunaXSolarus. You'll know about Solarus if you have read The Reunion if not then you will meet him J and yes there will be sex, girl on girl and girl and guy so if this bothers you don't read!! It rated M for a reason!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!! And I tire of trying to remember to say it in chapters so let this be for the whole story. I OWN NOTHING, nope, nodda, zip, nothing.

Of Love and War

Chapter 1

The Summons

Love. Love is just something I really don't understand, and I should, at least that's what everyone says, future goddess of love and beauty here and so far it seems I'm accomplishing only half of that title, and its not like I even try with that, I was born this way, dealt the hand and played with the cards I was given. I was just naturally beautiful, at the age of 19 I was considered the most beautiful woman on Venus second only to Queen Aphrodite herself, but love I don't understand. I guess its because I've never truly been in love, lust yes, but not love. Its said that Venusians have mates, soul mates and when you find "the one" you would know. I guess I just haven't found "the one" yet. I wonder if I ever will.

Minako stood staring out the window of her bedroom, high up in Cupid Palace the very center of Amor, capital city of the planet Venus. The beautiful blond was pulled form her thoughts by the sound of her two siblings rushing into her room. The Venusians princess's deep blue eyes turn from the window to look at her younger siblings. Eros, her brother less then a year younger then herself, and her sister Voluptus, who was less then a year younger then him. Everyone said they looked alike and referred to them as Venusian triplets.

"Mina, Mother has asked for you" Eros says.

"Do you know what its about" Minako asked her siblings. Her sister answered.

"No she just sent us to get you, she said for us to meet in her study, I think its bad though I heard Lord Artemis saying something about the other inner planets and the Queen, maybe there is another problem with the animals on Mars, they are always causing trouble, fighting amongst themselves, its little wonder that they have a kingdom left at all" Voluptus said in amazement. Minako smiled.

" Vol its just their nature, and besides they don't fight to the death that much anymore, its mostly little skirmishes, and they haven't attacked another planet in generations" Minako said as she stood and began to lead her siblings to the study.

"Yeah I doubt it has to do with the Martians" Eros agreed with his older sister.

"I guess not, I just heard that Martians are barbaric and they are so devolved that they might as well not even be human, that they are practically animals!, what do you guys think?" Voluptus asked her older siblings.

"I don't know, I've never met a Martian, but Mina has" Eros said as he looked at his older sister leading them as usual.

"Yeah Mina what was the Martian like?" Voluptus asked. Minako smiled a little.

"I actually don't remember that much about being on the moon you guys I was young and I had just began to manifest my powers I still have trouble controlling them every once in a while."

"Yeah but you met the Martian princess what was she like?" Eros asked. Minako shrugged.

"She seemed really normal, they all did, well they had their little cultural quirks I guess, Mercury was very shy and smart, Jupiter was tall and jovial, Serenity had a tendency to sleep late and eat A LOT, and Mars well she was a little violent but not in a berserker way, more like hitting your arm when you were teasing, and tears, she didn't understand tears at all, the first time I cried in front of her she thought there was something wrong with my eyes. I had to explain I was crying because I scraped my knee, I kind of got her to understand that crying was equivalent to pain in one form or another. But besides that she was relatively normal" The conversation ended as she opened the door to her mothers study.

* * *

I just don't get it, I just don't understand War anymore, I mean I'm supposed to as the future goddess of War, I used to and a few years ago I thrived on it made a name for myself as a great warrior and tactician, fighting more battles at the age of 20 then most people in the galaxy had combined, but in the last few years the wars on Mars have changed, its is no longer little battles being waged for fun and honor. It was real war, people died, a lot of people in every battle, good honorable men and women of Mars all fighting to keep the kingdom safe. All fighting because one man decided that he should be king, and somehow he convinced a few larger desert tribes that they might profit from it as well, thus the war had begun and with this battle, hopefully, end.

Rei stood at the front lines of battle, her platoon of hand picked and specially trained, by her, warriors standing behind her at the ready, prepared to follow their commander into battle or any place else she may lead them. A man looking to be a few years younger then the dark haired princess stepped forward.

"Are you ready" He said as he put his hand on his sisters shoulder. She shook her head in the affirmative and the man lifted his hand signaling the battalion to prepare to attack.

"Take your platoon down the left flank tell Deimos to take his down the right, we end this now, I've grow weary of this war" the young prince was surprised by his sisters comment but didn't show it. The dark haired young man nodded his head and began to turn to give the last remaining orders, but was waylaid when his sister spoke again.

"Enyalius"

"Yes Rei?"

"You had better return, I've attended more then enough funeral pyres in the last few years and I promised myself I wont be attending anymore, don't make me miss my own brothers funeral, because if you die I wont be there" Their violet eyes met and Enyalius nodded. "Tell Deimos the same thing, even if he is my cousin, ill miss his funeral just the same" Deimos didn't need to be told anything since he had been standing not far behind the prince and princess, a fact Rei had already known. Enyalius turned and all three warriors jumped up onto their horses and signaled their platoons to attack.

The battle was epic, the Martian princess lead her platoon of warriors straight at the rebel army, quickly splitting the group into two which allowed Enyalius and Deimos to easily flank both groups, it was a risky move the middle platoon could easily be over run but the princess of Mars had hand chosen her men, and knew they could handle the situation. Rei had just dispatched her last rebel and she vaguely recognized him as their leader, quickly looked up preparing to attack the next but she was standing in a group of only her soldiers looking farther she noticed a few smaller groups still fighting but the larger part of the diminished army was retreating and her men stood swords in the air bellowing their victory. 'its over' Rei thought as she tore the end of her tunic and quickly wrapped it around the bleeding wound on her arm, something she hadn't even noticed until the adrenaline of battle had subsided.

"Find my brother and cousin so that they may also celebrate this victory" Rei ordered a relatively uninjured squad.

"Yes your majesty" They bowed and went in search of the Prince and Duke of Mars. In no time at all Deimos showed up of his own accord, sporting a heavily bruised jaw and rather deep cut above his right eye.

"Cousin, the rebel army is demolished, there is no way they can possibly acquire enough soldiers again to mount an attack." Rei nodded.

"There would be no need cousin, the rebel leader, Kirn, was slain"

"Ah by your own hand no doubt, you are undoubtedly going to be a powerful goddess of war, now were is Enyalius, I would think celebrating a victory with the other two generals would be most important" Rei nodded and secretly began to worry, if it was taking this long for Enyalius to return from battle, it was not a good sign.

The elusive prince soon returned with the aid of a young sergeant who looked to be no older then the 18 year old prince he was supporting.

"I'm fine leave me be" The prince continued to tell the soldier.

"Yes your majesty as soon as I have deposited you back at camp with the other generals and a healer" The man said as he spotted Rei and Deimos not far away. Deimos approached the two arguing men.

"What's the meaning of this sergeant?"

"Your grace, the prince was wounded and although undoubtedly he could make it to the camp himself, he is bleeding quite a bit and I thought your grace and the princess would prefer if I delivered the prince alive" The young sergeant replied truthfully.

"I am fine sergeant, you have made sure of that, had it not been for you I would have been cut in half" Enyalius stated. Deimos lifted his cousins other arm over his shoulder as Rei arrived.

"Rei tell this sergeant and our cousin that I am fine and need no more help" Enyalius stated forgetting that he should not be so informal with the princess in front of a stranger. Rei ignored this and assessed her brothers wounds noticing a rather deep laceration on his side that had obviously been field dressed to prevent him from bleeding out, had it not been dressed he may not have survived.

"You may think you need no help brother but your wounds tell me another story" Rei answered and then turned to the sergeant. "are you the man who dressed his wounds?"

The nervous younger soldier quickly answered.

"Yes majesty" Rei nodded.

"He also saved my life during battle Rei" Enyalius stated once again forgetting their company.

"You saved my brothers life more then once" Rei said to the solider then waved to a group of healers who took away the prince to properly assess and heal his wounds. Rei's attention then returned to the young man who had saved her brother "what is your name"

"Phobos your majesty"

"Phobos, yes I remember you, you recently applied to be in this unit" Rei used the word applied loosely since applying to be in the princesses personal platoon required them to fight at lease 25 of the current members and last longer then 5 minutes with each, Rei remembered this young man well he had quickly dispatched many of the younger soldiers in her platoon and only seemed to have trouble with the very last member she had chosen for him to fight. Her best warrior of course, but he had lasted exactly 5 minutes and 3 seconds with him, way above average for that particular veteran.

"Yes Majesty I joined just last month"

"Yes, Phobos you are to be rewarded for saving the life of the prince, I assume since you are in my unit you plan to be in the army long?" Rei asked.

"Yes Majesty I would like to make it my career, my father always said that serving Mars and the Royal family was the most honorable thing a Martian could do"

"Good you are promoted to Lieutenant and are now a member of my personal guard, if you wish that is" The sergeant looked stunned, only nobility was allowed to be officers and to be the future queens personal guard was a dream come true for any soldier. Deimos was stunned as well.

"Rei it is not allowed for a commoner to be an officer he must have a title or noble lineage, it's the law" Rei looked at her cousin.

"Oh yes, your right, what do you think Deimos?" Rei asked her cousin, Phobos was confused but Deimos knew exactly what Rei was asking.

"I think for the life of the prince of mars, your brother, my cousin, that he deserves no less then a knighthood and since I'm the head of your personal guard and I don't associate with anyone lower then an earl I would say, welcome to the troops Lord Phobos Earl of Timor" Rei nodded her head deciding that a knighthood, earldom and a vastly bountiful estate such as Timor was perfect for her new personal guard. She may not show it much but her brother was one of the most important people in her life and losing him would have been horrible.

"Lord Phobos why don't you join us for supper, we will be heading back to Roman tomorrow, it will be a long journey and good food and rest will help" Rei asked her new guard.

"Yes your majesty and you can just call me Phobos" the new guard stated.

"very well then you must call me Rei all my personal guard does"

"Yes Rei" Phobos said as he followed Deimos and Rei toward the princes tent were they would be dining that evening.

The group had just sat down to eat, excluding the prince who was laying in bed much to his chagrin, when a messenger from the queen of Mars entered the room. He bowed to the Princess and Prince.

"Your Majesties, I've been instructed to relay a message to you"

"You may begin" Rei stated. The man looked nervously at Phobos having never seen him before.

"I've been instructed not to allow this information to anyone who can not be trusted" The man stated as he looked at Phobos. Rei stood and announced.

"This is Lord Phobos of Timor, he is an Earl and a member of my personal guard, I would trust him with my life and he deserves your respect"

"I also trust him with my life" Enyalius stated.

"Myself as well" Deimos agreed. Phobos was stunned to hear that all three of them would trust him so deeply so soon, he vowed that he would not betray that trust.

"Yes your majesty" The man stated then turned to Phobos, "forgive me my lord I meant no disrespect" Phobos nodded. 'I'm going to have to get used to being treated this way, it's a little strange' Phobos thought.

"I understand"

"Please relay your message" Rei stated. The messenger nodded and began.

"Her Highness, Queen Ares Scarlet Hino of Mars…" Enyalius cut him off.

"Yes we know the beginning of the formal address please get on with the actual message" The man nodded again.

"The queen has been informed that the sailor senshi have been called up to finish their training" Rei nodded and the man left.

"What does this mean Rei" Enyalius asked. Deimos and Phobos both watched wondering the same thing.

"It means I'm to be sent to the moon to train with my powers"

"But you already went to the moon to train with your powers when you were like 13 or so didn't you" Rei nodded.

"Yes I went to train to get them under control now I must train to fight with them, it's the families responsibility to train the senshi in combat, weapons, hand-to-hand and such but the use of the senshi's powers can be very unpredictable, they have special teachers who are adept at teaching us to use our powers in battle"

"Why would you need to use your powers in battle?" Deimos asked. Phobos answered.

"Its most likely there is a threat of some sort, or going to be, if the Empire is threatened they would need the senshi, the queen is to old to fight as a senshi like she used to, if they are calling for the new senshi to be trained then they may be needed soon"

"Do you think so Rei?" Rei nodded.

"I agree with Phobos, if they are going to train us then there may be a time soon when the skills are needed, if the Empire is attacked it will be my job to lead the armies of Mars for the Queen of the Moon, it will be Mothers job to protect Mars" Rei stood silent for a moment then stated. "Deimos, Phobos, prepare your horses we leave for Roman immediately, I must consult with the queen then you both will accompany me to the Moon"

"Yes Your Majesty" both said in unison then went to prepare their steeds.

"I'm coming too" Enyalius stated then tried to get up. Rei rushed to him and pushed him back down on the bed.

"No you must heal, Mother will need you to help run things while I'm gone, if everything is going well maybe in a few weeks you can meet us on the moon" Enyalius nodded and settled back down on the bed, he knew that Rei handled a lot of things with the Army and it would be up to him to deal with it while she was gone.

* * *

Minako, Eros and Voluptus entered the study of Aphrodite Radiance Aino Queen of Venus.

"Mother" Minako said as she shut the door. The queen turned and looked at her children with a smile.

"Finally what took you guys so long" Eros smiled and stated.

"We got a little side tracked with conversation mother"

"What's so important that you have to talk to all of us" Voluptus asked.

"The time has come for Mina to return to the moon to finish her training, all the senshi have been called up so you will get to see your friends again, this is an important time not only for Mina but for you as well Eros, it will be your responsibility to take her place. This will be like a test of your ability to help your sister rule someday. A planets ruler is important but having capable and trustworthy advisers is very important in the ruling of a kingdom" Eros nodded understanding the important part he would someday play as Minako's advisor and second in command. "Voluptus you will go to the Moon with your sister, its important that you learn to use your powers Minako I don't think the Queen would call you all together this early if your powers will not be needed"

"Yes Mother" Minako hugged her mother and ran off, with a big smile, to pack.

"Vol make sure you watch over your sister, the moon is a galactic hub for all the planets and I fear for her life as well as the life of the other senshi, the palace should be pretty safe from infiltration of enemies but when your out in town or other places just be watchful" Voluptus nodded and turned to follow her sister.

"and Vol"

"Yes mother"

"Be sure to watch out for yourself as well" Voluptus smiled and turned to leave.

A/N Ok I have been a little blocked with The Reunion and have been having this story continuously pop into my head so I decided to start it but The Reunion is still my main story, and if you hadn't noticed this is kinda a pre to The Reunion, its them all in the Silver Millennium. P.S Venusian triplets is kinda a play off of Irish triplets which are three children born in three years. And every name and place for Venus and Mars have a Greek or Roman back ground so if you are wondering about any of them just ask in the reviews or PM me ill let you know were or what they mean. Except Kirn the rebel leader since he was hardly in it and wont be anymore I just made his name up on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

Chapter 2

The Fight

Rei sighed and looked out at the landscape of the Moon 'to white, everything here is so white' Rei thought as she stepped down the stairs of her transport, a group of people approached as she made it to the bottom.

"Princess Mars, Welcome back to the moon, Her Highness Queen Serenity is glad to have you back. Princess Jupiter is already here and Princess's Venus and Mercury will be here shortly." Rei nodded her understanding and continued up the walkway towards the palace. The man continued "If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask any servant you come across if they don't know the answer then they can lead you to someone who does, now I'll let Lina lead you and your servants to your rooms." Rei interjected as the man indicated a young girl obviously a palace servant.

"These men are my personal guard not my servants and they are both Lords of Mars, I would like them both placed on either sides of my room if that is alright."

"Yes Princess that will be fine, I forget Martian royalty doesn't believe in servants, they have soldiers" Rei nodded, glad the man had a little bit of understanding of Martian culture. Suddenly the conversation was halted by loud bellowing.

"MINAKO IM GOING TO KILL YOU" and Rei was caught off guard when a flying blond mass ran directly into her effectively knocking her on her hind end.

"I'm so sorry" The blond girl started to apologize then looked into Rei's eyes. 'her eyes are so beautiful like a deep violet color, wait violet color, Mars eyes are violet' Rei just glared at the annoying blond and was once again caught off guard when the girl wrapped her arms around the dark haired princess's neck and began talking, loudly.

"Mars its you, oh Venus it is so good to see you again, its really been to long we all should have got together for a visit way before this" Rei stood abruptly, she was not used to people touching her at all, and most deffinantly not used to people hugging her. Minako's talking was cut short when Rei stood and said.

"Please don't touch me" Minako just nodded and said.

"Um ok, sorry I knocked you down, I was running from my sister she" Minako then stopped and laughed looking at her extremely mad sister who was drenched from head to toe. Rei was appalled at this girls lack lf manners 'who is she anyway?" Rei thought.

"Who are you?" she asked when the laughing had died down a bit.

"oh you don't remember me" Minako asked a little sadness in her voice. Rei just shook her head in the negative. The man who had originally approached Rei finally noticed the other transport, which had obviously just recently arrived, and said.

"oh Princess Venus you arrived early, Its good to have you back on the Moon"

"Oh your from Venus" Rei said with a slightly disgusted tone as if that explained everything. Minako immediately noticed the tone in Rei's voice and shot back.

"What's wrong with being from Venus?" Minako asked and Rei stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"All Venusians are emotional, loud, annoying whores who can hardly fight their own battles" Minako was furious and quickly brought her fist back and forward again right into the Martian princess's cheek.

"You don't know anything about Venus or me, and Martians are nothing but animals I don't see how your any better" Rei was livid, no one ever hit her unless they wanted to die, and she hated being called an animal above all else. Minako was a little shocked when Rei stood, spit the blood out of her mouth and pulled her sword. The blond quickly pulled her own. The princess of Mars speedily ran towards her opponent slashing down and was surprised to find her blade expertly blocked by the Venusians own, a little bit of a wicked smile came to her lips when she realized this may be a good fight after all. The rest of the people around were extremely confused, some panicked others stood and watched having expected nothing less from violent Martians and emotional Venusians. Rei's companions were stopping anyone from interfering. The man who had greeted both parties ran towards the castle.

"My Queen, the princess's of Mars and Venus are fighting." The man stated.

"That's alright they do that a lot" Serenity stated and looked at Jupiter and The Moon Princess with a smile.

"No your Highness they are really fighting with swords and I think someone might get hurt" The queen looked slightly worried.

"Ill handle this" Jupiter stated as she arose and made her way down to the transport landing area. When she arrived she spotted Venus and Mars in a fierce sword battle both seemed determined to win. 'Oh crap, they are serious, I don't think I can stop them by myself, but they are senshi no one else here could stop them either unless they wanted to get hurt' Makoto of Jupiter stood watching with a worried look until someone came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What" She said but never took her eyes off the battle.

"Jupiter don't you think we should put a stop to this before they hurt themselves." Makoto knew that voice and smiled.

"Mercury when did you get here" she asked as she turned and hugged the blue haired girl.

"Just now actually I was surprised to find no welcome and a battle raging between two of my friends, what's going on Jupiter?" Mercury asked.

"I don't know but lets get them stopped so we can find out" The princess's of Jupiter and Mercury ordered everyone to meet their groups back up at the palace, so no one would get hurt if things went badly, Voluptus, Phobos, and Deimos all protested but in the end the Princess's got what they wanted, both women shed their traveling jackets and came up behind one of the fighters, Makoto of Jupiter quickly grabbed Rei from behind and pinned her hands behind her back while Ami of Mercury walked up behind Minako and pushed on a spot by her neck, the Venusian fainted straight away.

"Wow Mercury, what was that" Jupiter asked.

"Pressure point" Mercury stated plainly.

"Jeez remind me to never make you mad"

"Let me go Jupiter this battle is between Venus and myself"

"I don't think your going to get much of a fight from Venus right now" Makoto said as she released Rei from her grip. Rei looked at the blond lying in the dust 'I didn't do that' Rei thought then she turned to glare at Makoto.

"What did you do to her" Makoto put her hands in the air in an innocent gesture.

"I didn't do anything, Mercury used a pressure point" When Rei turned and seemed like, she was going to strangle Mercury, Jupiter jumped in front of the enraged Martian.

"Settle down Mars she's going to be fine" just then Minako began to stir on the ground. 'oh goddess my head hurts' Minako thought as she turned over onto her back, quickly regretting the action when the brightness of the sun made the ache intensify making tears come to her eyes. Minako leaned up into a sitting position and put her head in her hands. Mercury bent down and said.

"Minako can you hear me" when Minako didn't answer Mercury looked up at Mars and Jupiter and said.

"Temporary hearing loss is sometimes a factor, she is going to be light sensitive for a few hours but nothing should be permanent. I forget that Venusian bodies don't handle things as strongly as Martian or Jovian would. Her body would be more sensitive and if I recall correctly it plainly sucks for a while, either of you might not hardly have any side effects I would have some but for a Venusian she is probably in a lot of pain" Rei scoffed.

"Should be, you may have turned her def and blind but it shouldn't be permanent. Don't ever use that on me" The conversation was stopped by soft whimpering sounds coming from the blond on the ground.

"Minako can you hear me its Ami" The blonds head turned slightly towards the sound of Mercury's voice.

"My head hurts, a lot" Venus whispered. Rei said.

"Yeah smarty pant used a pressure point on you, Its possible you may never see or hear again but don't worry" Mercury glared at Rei when Minako began to cry into her knees.

"I wana go home, I don't like the moon anymore" Rei was confused 'tears that's what they are called, they mean pain I think' Minako continued. "People here are mean and try to fight and say mean things, and my head really hurts"

"Why does she sound like a two year old" Makoto asked Ami as the brunette princess of Jupiter helped the befuddled blond to her feet.

"She's confused, and in pain she will be back to normal in a while, people say that its kind of like having an intense hang over" Jupiter nodded.

"Make it go away" Rei said.

"What?" Mercury asked.

"Make her tears go away, I don't like tears" 'especially from her for some reason' Rei thought. Ami nodded understanding how Rei, as a Martian, would be uncomfortable with this type of intense emotion.

"I cant just make her stop crying Rei, she's in pain and scared right now, she doesn't really know what's going on." Rei strutted towards the incapacitated Venusian princess.

"Venus, stop crying" Mars said as she came up to the blond grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her a bit. Mina whimpered a little and in her confusion grabbed onto the only stable thing. Which happened to be Rei.

"don't move me please, it hurts my head" She whispered into the dark haired princess's ear. Rei shivered a little at the close contact but stopped shaking the Venusian princess.

"Will you stop crying if I stop shaking you" Rei said as she picked the blond princess up bridal style so as to effectively stop any un warranted movement. Venus put her head down on Rei's shoulder and mumbled.

"MnnHmm"

"Come on guys we should get up to the castle, we should also get Minako to a place that's a little darker so it wont hurt her head anymore" Jupiter said as she stepped forward to take Mina but stopped when the Venusian whimpered. Jupiter looked at Rei and sighed.

"Do you think you could carry her" Rei glared at the Jovian.

"I don't want to be near her" Rei mumbled. Makoto got a little mad at that statement 'what's she got against Minako, why is she being so mean?'

"Well if you make me take her she may start crying again and then you may have to deal with emotion, which is obviously something you cant handle" Jupiter said with obvious attitude as she walked past Rei with Ami close behind. Rei had made it about half way down the long path leading to the palace when Minako began to move.

"Stop moving Venus" Rei said.

"Please don't drop me"

"I'm not going to drop you…. unless you keep moving"

"Goddess your so mean" Minako said.

"So" Rei answered.

"I'm not a whore" Mina whispered into Rei's neck. The Martian just scoffed a little, not believing the blond at all. 'all Venusians are sluts its in their nature, I've never met someone from Venus who hadn't immediately tried to seduce either myself or one of my soldiers' Rei thought as she continued to walk up the white stone walkway.

"Please put me down" Minako said as they made it to the palace steps.

"Jupiter told me to carry you"

"Please if you carry me in like this my sister will be worried" Mina said.

"I don't care" Rei answered. Minako pushed away from the annoyed Martian weakly coming to her feet.

"I know you don't care, about me or anything, and to think I used to think of you as my friend, you act like you don't even have a soul, if your not being hostile you have no emotion at all, Vol was right your just an animal" Mina said as she feebly walked away form the now mad Martian, and just before she walked through the doors and into the palace she said without turning around to look at Rei.

"I was excited, I was happy to see you again" Minako sighed and continued in a weak whisper "you were my best friend, but you don't even remember me, or our time playing together as kids" and with those words she straightened her back and tried to look like she wasn't in any pain. "I guess my Reiko is gone" Mina finished and walked through the large silver doors leading to the palace entrance hall.

Rei stood there and stared at the back of the retreating blond. 'Reiko, I remember that a long time ago someone would call me that, it was so annoying, she must be that annoying little girl in my memories' Rei glared at herself and her confusion. This girl made her feel something and the dark haired Martian didn't like it. 'I'm being weak, feelings and attachment only lead to pain and betrayal, your soldiers and family are the only ones you can trust. This girl isn't important, she cant be trusted, she's Venusian for Ares sake she doesn't even think I'm human, why should I care what she thinks, she doesn't matter' Rei thought as she stood on the steps of the palace entrance.

The Princess of Mars stood at the doors until her guards Phobos and Deimos came out the front gate looking for her.

"Your Majesty are you coming? we can show you were our rooms are" Phobos said as he looked at his Princess. Rei looked up at her cousin and friend and nodded.

"Yes please take me to my room, and Phobos"

"Yes Majesty"

"Call me Rei" Phobos nodded and quickly apologized.

"Yes Rei I'm sorry, I forgot. I'm not yet used to addressing nobility so informally" Deimos nodded and said.

"Yes Phobos you will have to get used to it, your nobility now and it will be odd if you address someone of lower or equal rank in a submissive way" Rei nodded her head in agreement and walked inside with Phobos and Deimos flanking her sides.

Minako entered the beautiful white stone palace and formally greeted the Queen.

"Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Planetary Alliance, I am honored to be invited once again to your home, Venus thanks you for your hospitality and my mother Queen Aphrodite Radiance of Venus sends her greetings" After her little speech the blond princess bowed and was quickly knocked down by another flying blond mass. The Queen just chuckled and shook her head at her daughters over enthusiasm.

"MINA, I missed you guys so much its been forever" Minako hugged the Moon Princess back.

"I missed you all too Usagi" As the two stood the Martian princess walked through the doors. Usagi stood and went to run and hug Rei like she had all her other senshi when Minako grabbed her hand stopping her from running and hugging the angry looking Martian. Usagi looked at Minako in confusion.

"Mina let go I want to go give Rei a hug too"

"I wouldn't Usa, she's different then she used to be"

"Why do you say that?" Usagi asked. Mina smiled sadly.

"Well she doesn't really remember us and she's kinda mean, actually really mean and she doesn't like to be touched" Usagi smiled and said sarcastically.

"So in other words she hasn't really changed much" Minako looked at her blond friend and said.

"Usagi I'm serious she's not the Rei we knew, believe me"

"How can you say that Minako you guys were really close, best friends I would have said" Minako nodded.

"Yeah I would have thought so too but apparently not, she doesn't remember me at all and we already got in a fight and I mean a real fight I punched her in the face and we ended up battling in the transport landing area"

"Well why did you punch her in the face" Usagi asked as she put her hands on her hips. Mina looked down in embarrassment.

"She was being really mean, she called me a whore." Usagi gasped and asked.

"Why did she do that"

"I don't know the guy called me Princess Venus, you know like always, and she gave me a dirty look and said something like "Oh your from Venus" and I said "What's wrong with being from Venus" and she said something along the lines of were annoying whores who cant fight or something like that so I said Martians are just animals and I hit her" Usagi nodded.

"Maybe she's prejudice, a lot of Martians don't like Venusians because you are so sensitive to emotion, and a lot of Venusians don't like Martians because they don't show emotion, maybe she doesn't like Venusians on principal some Martians cant stand to be around people who have such intense emotions" Mina sighed.

"That's just stupid, I've heard that kind of talk on Venus but I never let it change the way I saw Rei, I guess she heard similar gossip on Mars and believed it, she doesn't remember me anyway, its not like she had a memory of someone from Venus that she cared about to stop that kind of prejudice thought." Mina sighed again in sadness at her next thought. "Or maybe she is prejudice because of me maybe she never really liked me at all, I guess I can be loud and annoying to some people"

"Minako don't say that, you're a good person with an outstanding heart. I don't see how anyone would not like you, if anything you give Venusians a good name"

"Thanks Usagi well I guess I better go rest up, Ami used some kind of pressure point on me to get us to stop fighting and it gave me a killer head ache so I'm going to go lay down" Usagi hugged her friend again and said.

"Ok ill see you at dinner and try not to get into many more fights with Rei, she is a Martian after all she could probably kill you ya know" Mina nodded.

"Yeah she probably could and would she doesn't seem to like me very much" Minako said as she walked toward the passage leading to her quarters.

Rei sent her guard to their rooms while she formally thanked the Queen much like Minako had earlier. After the formality was over the queen said.

"Well it seems like you and Minako got off on the wrong foot" Rei just nodded, the queen didn't expect much more. "I know Venusians and Martians generally don't get along, but she is your leader and as her second in command she is going to have to trust you so it may be better if you try to earn that trust, its tradition for Venus to be leader and Mars to be their second, and id like to keep that tradition going I would hate to have to change it because one generation couldn't get past their differences" once again Rei nodded. "You must be tired from your travels your room is the same as last time, if you don't remember were it is Minako is heading that way now, she can show you" Rei nodded and bowed turning towards the corridor that the Venusian was walking out at the time.

Mina was walking down the long corridor in the west wing were the chambers of Mars and Venus were kept for those of the royal families and their servants or other guests. She was startled when she heard someone walking behind her. Looking back she noticed it was Rei. Minako immediately got nervous. 'I hope she doesn't want to fight again, my head still really hurts, what am I thinking of course she would want to fight that's what Martians do' When the Princess of Mars caught up with her Minako said.

"I don't want to fight right now ok, my head hurts and I don't fancy being killed today ok" Rei nodded and said.

"Alright maybe ill kill you some other time" Minako gulped a little and stopped walking. Mina knew she was good with a sword had mastered it at a young age according to her trainers but after having fought Rei for only a few moments she knew Rei was a little better, more focused had obviously used it before in more then just training, and if it came down to it, Mina thought Rei would probably succeed in killing her, especially since Minako could never bring herself to hurt her old friend even if it seemed like they were enemies now more then friends. When Minako stopped so did Rei and that made Mina even more nervous.

"What do you want, I mean besides killing me. Is there some specific reason your following me"

"Yes" Rei said but didn't elaborate. Mina was very annoyed and now even more nervous so she continued to walk. Rei took up step right behind her. Minako turned her head and said as she continued to walk.

"You know if your going to follow me you could walk next to me, it makes me nervous to have you walking behind me, so unless your purposefully doing it so you can stare at my ass please walk next to me like a normal person" Rei just nodded ignoring the comment about looking at her ass, and stepped up next to the blond who then turned and entered a room Rei continued to follow having been distracted by the blonds previous conversation. The dark haired princess immediately realized she was some place not normally meant for her, everything was orange and shades of gold. Minako went to the bed and sat reaching down to unlace her boots.

"So what was it you wanted, I mean you cant follow me anymore I'm not going anyplace else" the blond princess said as she stood and walked over to the window and pulled the large golden shade closed quickly rolling over the bed and doing the same to the other window. The room became relatively dark and Mina stripped out of her traveling jacket and unbelted her belt letting the sword slide to the floor. Hoping she wouldn't have need for it. Rei just stood there in slight shock. 'crap I'm in her room how did this even happen.' When Rei just stood there not talking Minako put her hands to her temples and massaged there a little ,hoping for some of the pain to subside. After doing that she went to lay on the bed still gently rubbing her temples. When the blond opened her eyes and the dark haired senshi was still there she raised a golden brow at her in question. Rei realized it was strange to just be standing there so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"The queen said I should rest" Minako stared at her for a little.

"So….. you want to rest here? That's a little weird considering not ten minutes ago you were trying to turn me into a Venus kabob" Rei didn't understand what Minako had said.

"She said you could show me" Minako looked at Rei beginning to think that they may be having a little trouble communicating. Minako laid her head down again putting her hand over her eyes she whispered.

"What am I supposed to be showing you"

"How to get here" Mina was now certain they were having trouble communicating, since Lunar Basic was both their second language she suspected this was natural the only one who never messed up with the languages was Mercury. Even Jupiter and Uranus both got things mixed up. When Minako just laid there Rei once again said the only thing that came to her mind.

"I think I remember you a little bit" Minako scoffed and said.

"Yeah well I remember you a lot, I guess you made more of an impression on me then I did to you" Rei was puzzled not quite sure what she meant.

"You ran around a lot, smiled a lot, always called me Reiko, very annoying" Mina teared a little when Rei said the last part. 'she really didn't like me, how come I could never stopped thinking of her when we were parted but she almost completely forgot me, and apparently in the parts she does remember, I am annoying to her' Mina, trying to keep any emotion out of her voice, said.

"Well I'm sorry if I annoy you, ill try to stop being, well me, I guess" Rei noticed the tears and said.

"Is your head hurting? Your in pain, I don't like tears Venus please stop" Minako closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears.

"Sorry I cant seem to stop, maybe you should go, that way I don't bother you with my stupid emotions" Rei looked at her and said.

"I don't know were to go, the queen said you could show me, our rooms are close to each other, right?" 'oh that's what she meant before' Minako nodded her head slightly and said.

"Yes your rooms are right across the hall the doors for the rooms of Mars are all red but your room has the Mars symbol on it just like mine has the Venus symbol." Rei nodded.

"Thank you" and she turned to leave.

"Bye" the blond whispered.

When Rei exited Minako's room she looked up and down the hall. All the doors across from her were red while the ones on the other side were orange, but the one directly across from Venus's had the symbol of Mars on it. 'great our rooms are directly across from one another, shit she is so emotional, how can someone cry so much maybe she was in a lot of pain, maybe I should get Mercury to check on her, why do I even care, no I don't care, caring would make me weak, if she needs help she can ask for it'

A/N Just to let you know I totally made up all the medical info about pressure points I'm pretty sure hearing loss and light sensitivity are probably not side effects I just wanted a way to explain that Venusian's feel things more then other races, emotionally and physically so a thing that kinda hurts a Martian might really hurt a Venusian. Thanx for those who reviewed!! Please continue to do so!!!


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight Again?

Chapter 3

The Fight Again?

Minako awoke to a continuous chirping noise coming from her bedside table looking over she noticed an orange watch like communicator sitting on said table. The blond princess turned towards the communicator and flipped it open.

"Yes" she said when Mercury's face came onto the screen.

"Hi Minako its almost dinner time we were wondering if you felt well enough to eat with us??" Minako nodded her head and said.

"Yes I'm starving ill be there in a few minutes." Mercury nodded her head and continued.

"Ok and this communicator is yours your supposed to wear it at all times so we can talk to each other at any given moment it can even span across planets, Our mothers used theirs to talk to each other and the Queen all of the time"

"Ok ill put it on" Mina said as she sat up and prepared to get ready for dinner.

"Oh Minako I know this is a lot to ask since Rei is being a bit of a jerk but could you go and see if she is coming to dinner too? She isn't answering her communicator she may be asleep, myself or Jupiter would do it but our rooms are way over here in the East wing and it would take us twice as long to get there, while you are just across the hall" Minako nodded an said.

"Sure its no problem ill just knock on her door"

"Thank you and see you soon for dinner"

"Bye" Minako said as she flipped the communicator closed and strapped it onto her wrist. Venus stood and went in search of some nicer clothes she decided that she would save dresses for the balls she was sure she would have to attend during her trip, having gotten used to wearing tunics and breeches since she had been training a lot recently she decided that she would start a new trend of Ladies in pants, Mars, Jupiter and Uranus almost always wore pants too so why not be more comfortable. The blond princess stood and opened her closet grabbing a pair of buckskin breeches slipping them on she decided they would do, they were just a little tight for her sake but still modest enough, reaching into her closest again she grabbed a nice white button up shirt and quickly donned it also grabbing a normal Venusian tunic, dark orange with golden trimming, to cover it, the symbol of Venus embroidered on the back.

This tunic was actually issued to the Venusian army and guard, albeit the material was much nicer then that of a normal soldier she had liked it a lot and adopted it as an outfit of her own, quickly making the Army of Venus very fashionable in the planets eyes. Venus knew that all of the planets had similar tunics issued to their armies all with their own planetary colors and symbols. Mars had in fact been wearing one while they were fighting. Minako assumed that she would probably be wearing it to dinner and Jupiter wore hers often as well. Sitting down at her desk she grabbed a ribbon and began to brush out her hair and put it back after a while she decided she didn't want it in her normal style and pulled it out again flipping it to the side to braid it and used the gold ribbon to tie off the end hoping it would stay secure enough, she knew that if her hair stayed braided for a while when she took it out it would curl nicely.

After finishing her hair the princess went and slipped on her boots, tying them quickly, and was just about to walk out the door when she realized she had forgotten something turning around she ran to the edge of her bed and grabbed her belt quickly buckling it along with the sword attached over the tunic around her waist, in normal circumstances she wouldn't bother carrying it around the palace but since her close call with Mars she figured it may be safer to have it with her at all times.

Venus walked out of the door and looked at the red door across the hall the symbol of Mars in black staring straight at her. Nervously she walked towards the door and knocked loudly so she would be sure to be heard. After a while of no answer she knocked again, once again no answer. Sighing she tried the handle and found it unlock quickly she slipped into the room noticing the darkness since the blinds were closed. The only light being emitted was coming from across the room at the fire place which Minako noticed had the Martian princess sitting in front of it on her knees in apparent deep meditation. The blond Princess jumped and squeaked a little when the large door she had let go of made a loud sound when it closed. 'crap I forgot how the heavy doors slam here' Minako looked at the Martian across the room who had apparently not noticed the slamming noise or her squeaking. 'well at least she didn't hear me squeak that would be embarrassing' Minako apprehensively walked across the room and stood to the side of the dark haired Martian.

Rei was deep in her vision, a vision that was disturbing her greatly, she looked at the blond Venusian on her knees a trickle of blood coming from the Venusians mouth as she whispered.

"Mars….Rei, I..I don't want to ….die alone" After the blond said this the Rei in her vision got down on her knees in front of the Venusian princess who quickly put her head on the Martians shoulder. That was when she saw it, the source of Minako's pain, a sword going through her lower abdomen protruding from her lower back. 'what happened' Rei thought as the Rei in her vision whispered.

"Minako"

Rei hadn't realized she had said the Venusians name out loud as she came out of her vision. Minako stood staring wide eyed at the Martian.

"What" she said when Rei just stared at the fire. Rei jumped up and pulled her sword not having realized anyone had come into her room while she had been meditating. Minako jumped back at Rei's quick action hoping to put some distance between them if it came to a fight.

"How did you get in here"

"I walked" Minako said to the startled Rei. Rei slowly slid her sword back into its sheath.

"Did you not know I was in here?? You said my name I assumed you knew I was here" Mina said, a little less nervous now that Rei had put her sword away.

"I said your name?" Rei asked as she threw her long dark hair behind her back and tied it with a red ribbon into a low placed pony tail.

"yes, what were you doing anyway?" Minako asked as she watched Rei tie her hair back. 'she has such gorgeous hair' Mina thought.

"I was using my gift"

"What gift??

"My senshi gift, I believe your gift begins to manifest when you turn 20, that is if you have a gift, not all senshi do"

"Oh, what's your gift" Mina asked in curiosity.

"Visions, I can see the future, premonitions I guess, but they can be tricky I don't always see clearly and often I don't see the whole picture"

"Oh interesting, so you were having a vision about me then?"

"Yes" Rei said truthfully.

"Well what was it about, love, money, anything good"

"Its not like I'm reading fortunes they are visions and no it was not good for you"

"Oh not good hu what was happening"

"You were dieing" Mina's eyes went wide open and she nodded her head.

"Oh I see, well lucky for you to be able to see my death before it happens"

"I don't need to have a preview of your death Venus, ill be there when it happens" Minako nodded not sure what else to say. She was scared, 'if Mars see's my death then that means it probably happens soon, I'm only 19, for a senshi I'm still considered like a toddler, I guess I don't even get a chance to do much in life, I cant rule my planet, see my siblings grow, have children, fall in love' Rei noticed Minako's pensive look and said.

"Don't worry Venus, my visions don't always come true the future is always moving always changing one decision can change the flow of time drastically, the vision I saw was based on this current flow of time, if you don't like it change it, make decisions you wouldn't normally make do things you wouldn't normal do. Be spontaneous, because at the very worst, you die and if you do you might as well do what you want while you wait for it to happen" Minako looked at Rei 'how can she talk like this. Like death is nothing, at the very worst ill die, that's funny considering there is no death sentence hanging over her head' Minako thought.

"So your saying I should be spontaneous and do things I wouldn't normally have the courage to do"

"Yes if you want to that is, but remember changing the flow of time wont guarantee to change the future for the better, it could stay the same or make it worse you just have to do what you want in the end"

"So how do I die…wait I don't want to know, knowing that I might die so young is already scaring me" Both stood there in silence until Rei asked.

"What did you come here for" Minako came back to reality and said.

"Oh yes, dinner is almost done, Mercury and Jupiter have been trying to reach you on your communicator" Minako said as she pointed to the communicator sitting on the bed side table just like Minako's had been. "But I guess you were in your vision and didn't hear them they asked me to see if you wanted to come down to dinner with us" Rei nodded.

"The communicator is yours by the way we all get one so we can talk to each other if need be, were supposed to wear them at all times" Rei nodded again and went to the table to grab the red watch like object and strapped it to her wrist. Looking at it closely she said.

"Mercury technology" Minako nodded.

"Of course who else could make such advanced equipment" noticing a little bump on the bottom of hers she took it off again and inspected it.

"a tracking devise" she said as she took her dagger from her belt and scraped the little hidden chip into the fire quickly grabbing Minako's wrist and taking hers off and doing the same to the Venusians.

"Hey what are you doing" Minako said as Rei un-strapped the blonds communicator from her wrist.

"They have no need to fit us with a tracking devise, I'm ok with the communicator but if I don't want to be found then I damn well better not be found" Rei said as she stepped close to Minako to put the communicator back on her wrist. 'she smells so good, like jasmine and incense' on impulse Mina leaned forward a bit and smelled the Martians hair. Rei looked at her questioningly as she finished strapping the communicator.

"What are you doing" she asked curiously.

"Sorry, its just you smell really good, like jasmine and incense, I'm sorry I shouldn't have smelled you I guess its probably rude were your from" Rei shook her head.

"I've never really had anyone smell me before" Minako smiled and said.

"I kind of find that hard to believe you smell really good, men are always trying to smell me, but I guess you probably scare or intimidate them so they don't let you notice they are doing it"

"Men try to smell you, why?" Rei asked.

"I don't really know I guess they think I smell nice or something" Rei looked at her puzzled and stepped forward to sniff a little at the side of her neck. Minako was not expecting that from Rei and it sent little shivers down her body. Rei nodded her head and said.

"Yes you do smell nice"

"Really?" Mina asked in a slight daze.

"Yes like flowers, some type I cant identify" Minako grabbed her hair pulling it forward and gave it a little sniff and smiled.

"Roses" She said. Rei looked at her puzzled.

"I have a garden of white Roses on my balcony at home on Venus, I love white Roses they are my absolute favorite, people always give me yellow ones and they really are pretty but I just love white ones you know what I mean" Rei looked at her and said.

"What are roses, I've never seen one before" Minako smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Oh right I'm so stupid, roses are native to Venus of course you wouldn't know what they are" Rei nodded understanding now why she didn't know this flower Venus was talking about.

"I'll order some so you can see what they look like but I think white ones would look funny in here so I guess ill get you some red ones" Minako continued talking about roses for a while until Rei got annoyed and said impatiently cutting her off.

"Are you ready to leave for dinner its getting to be late and your boring" Minako frowned at her and said.

"Well I'm sorry to have bored you but if you didn't want to hear about my roses then you should have said so sooner you don't have to be bitchy about it you know" Rei glared and said.

"Stop being annoying, for Ares sake you try my patients one second your ok to be around the next you make me want to kill you" Minako gulped a little and stepped back a few paces.

"I seriously don't understand you at all, you act normal for a second then your acting like an animal, one second talking to me about roses then telling me how much you want to kill me" Rei looked at her and said sternly with gritted teeth.

"Don't call me that"

"Call you what? An animal why not your being one" Minako yelled back. Rei lost it a little and socked Mina right in the jaw. Minako had been expecting some sort of violence and quickly grabbed Rei by the tunic pulling her down while she kneed up hard into the dark haired senshi's stomach. Rei doubled over for a second but quickly recovered and landed another punch to the blond senshi's face effectively splitting her lip. Quickly getting back to her feet Minako tackled the now surprised Martian pinning her to the ground, the dark haired senshi struggled until Minako grabbed her head and speedily slammed her forehead down, head butting the fighting Martian. Rei heard the tell tale crack of her nose breaking and quickly shifted her position landing a swift punch to Minako's midsection and putting Minako underneath her pinning her down. Minako's adrenaline was fading fast, Rei had just knocked the air completely out of her and she was beginning to feel the pain of the blows she had taken. It was times like this when she hated being from Venus she knew that in a few minutes she would be in a lot of pain and she knew that in not to long a time Rei as a Martian probably wouldn't feel her injuries anymore. With the last bit of energy she had she slipped her arms around Rei's back and expertly flipped them over again putting her on top but once she got there she realized she didn't have the energy left to do anything. Putting her hands on either side of Rei's head she leaned forward onto them hoping Rei was done because she couldn't fight anymore. 'goddess she hits like a hammer, and I just got rid of my head ache, my whole body hurts'. Rei was surprised how effortlessly Minako had been able to switch positions with her and was just as surprised when she leaned forward onto her hands, obviously not willing to fight anymore. 'she is a good grappler, not bad with hand to hand and really good with a sword, maybe she is worthy of some respect' Rei thought then felt her world spin a little. 'shit I'm lightheaded I guess she hits harder then I anticipated.'

"What the hell are you two doing" Mercury yelled as she ran forward pulling Minako off of Rei. Rei thought that it looked pretty obvious but decided to answer.

"We were fighting"

"I can see that" Ami said as she put a cloth to Minako's lip. Then walked over to Rei pulling her up into a sitting position and straddling her grabbing her head seeing how bad her nose was. After she wiped the blood from the Martians face she said.

"damn, its broken this may hurt try not to flinch." Rei nodded as Ami grabbed her nose and pulled it out a little and to the side as she straightened it. The pain was terrible but Rei didn't make a sound.

"What the Hell is going on here" Jupiter said as she ran inside and pulled Ami up off of Rei's lap.

"They were fighting again" Ami said.

"So you decided to straddle Rei? thought that would make it better?" Makoto asked.

"Mako stop being like that, I was setting Rei's nose so it would heal straight" Makoto looked at Rei noticing some left over blood on her face and a little coming out of her nose again, then looked at Mina whose whole lower jaw was turning purple and noticed she was still dabbing the cloth to her split lip.

"Holy Shit you guys look like crap, you really beat the shit out of each other"

"Mako don't curse your better then that" Ami said.

"Sorry Ames, but really look at them, Minako's whole jaw is going to be purple in a few minutes and Rei's nose is broken, oh and Rei you will want to make sure you keep it straight if it heals crooked the only way to straighten it again is to break it again and then you still cant guarantee it will be perfectly straight."

"As long as she doesn't set if crooked again hers will heal perfect I set it just right" Ami said. "remember Makoto this is what I do, on Mercury I'm a licensed healer"

"Oh yeah I forgot" Minako was standing there holding the cloth to her lip feeling extremely dizzy. 'everything hurts' she thought as she tried to walk towards the door. When she moved she began to fall when her world went black for a moment. Rei who had come to her feet while the other senshi were talking noticed Minako sway a little on her feet. 'is she dizzy too? I'm finally able to see straight' Rei thought as she watched Mina noticing her turn towards the door then just begin to fall, Rei was just able to reach her before she smacked her head on the side of the table.

"I'm fine" she whispered as she held tight to Rei.

"You fainted" Rei said as the other two came to help Mina. When Jupiter tried to move her she whimpered a little in pain.

"What hurts Minako" Mercury asked.

"Everything" Mina said. Mercury nodded her head, she had heard that many times and often when it felt like your whole body hurt then it meant a broken rib. Ami came up to Minako's side and pulled her tunic and shirt up, gently pressing on her left side.

"Does this hurt?" She asked.

"A little" Mina said. Ami moved to the right side lifting Mina's shirt and noticed a large purple area gently pressing against it she felt at least two ribs that needed set.

"Owww that hurts, a lot" Minako said quickly when Ami pressed to her side. Rei frowned and said.

"Stop doing that your going to make her tears come" Ami frowned back.

"Well she wouldn't cry if people didn't hit her in the face and break her ribs, she has at least two broken ribs that I can tell we are going to have to take her to the medical center to bandage her chest"

"No, just do it here ill be fine, I'm a senshi remember ill heal fast, if I go to the medical center my sister will get worried and report back to my mom who will then cause trouble, I don't want any diplomatic problems because Mars and I tend to lose our tempers" Jupiter laughed.

"Lose your tempers, you beat the living day lights out of each other" Minako smiled and said.

"What can I say she's a rude bitch" Rei frowned and said.

"Well you're an annoying bitch" Mercury cut them off before they could go back and forth like children.

"Yes we get it, your both bitches now stop arguing and grab me that so I can bind Minako's ribs, Jupiter you should do it actually the tighter the better" Ami came around and slipped Minako's tunic off and asked Rei to unbutton her shirt, since she was still standing in front of the blond, so she could slip that off too. Rei frowned but began to unbutton the shirt like she was told to do. Minako knew the circumstances were strange but at that moment she would have given anything to be alone with Rei slowly undressing her, albeit without any bruises, cuts, blood or broken bones would be better. 'why am I thinking like this, why do I feel this way, I cant have these thoughts, she's nothing but violent she's not the Rei I used to know, she'd rather stab me then make love to me' Mina thought as she looked into Rei's violet eyes. 'goddess she is so beautiful, she doesn't even realize how beautiful she really is, almost irresistible. I cant be feeling this way, I don't want to love someone who cant love me back, Martians don't feel emotions like love' Minako was torn from her thoughts as Makoto began to bind her ribs. The blond princess whimpered in pain and grabbed onto Rei again. The Martian Princess looked into Minako's sapphire eyes and said.

"Don't cry, I don't like it" Minako just nodded as she held back her tears. 'I do love her, I probably have since we were little, why me, why her, she hates me' Minako thought.

"That's a little insensitive Rei" Ami said when she heard Rei say that to Minako. Rei just shrugged not really knowing how else to respond.

"Done, does that look right Ami" Makoto asked. Ami nodded her head.

"Yes that looks fine, Now lets get her into bed thank goodness she is a senshi so she will heal much faster, but she is still a Venusian so she will feel a lot of the pain before she heals."

"Lucky me" Mina said wincing as she put her arm over Makoto's shoulder so she could help her to her room.

A/N Minako realized she has been in love with Rei for a long time but she is upset because she was raised to believe that Martians cant feel love and she thinks Rei can never love her back. She also thinks Rei hates her. Mako shows a little bit of jealousy when she sees Ami straddling Rei he he he.


	4. Chapter 4 I should, I shouldn’t?

Chapter 4

I should, I shouldn't?

Jupiter made her way to Minako's room with Rei and Ami following close behind.

"You know I'm getting sick of having to break up your fights, I mean you haven't even been here a day and you have already been bed ridden twice Minako". Ami said as Makoto deposited Mina onto her golden bed pulling the covers back before hand so Minako could get under them.

"Could somebody help me, um… get undressed at least my pants off, it hurts to move my arms, I'm not used to sleeping with cloths" Makoto nodded and bent down to unfasten Minako's breeches. Rei saw red for an instant and had to quell the urge to sock Makoto in the face. The dark haired princess moved to the side of the bed arms crossed over her chest watching with a glare as the Jovian carefully unfastened Minako's pants. Minako winced at the pain the movement caused her.

"Your hurting her" Rei said, Makoto glared back at the Martian.

"If you guys hadn't been acting like idiots and kicking each others ass's then I wouldn't be hurting her, and if you think you can do better you do it" Makoto said as she got up. "Come on Ami we have to get to dinner and inform the queen that Mars and Venus will not be able to attend" Ami looked back worriedly as they exited the room.

"Ill send some food trays up for you guys, Minako yours will have some medicine to help you sleep with it make sure you drink it all" Ami said then shut the door. "Jupiter do you think its ok to leave them alone like that again we may come back to find one of them dead" Jupiter smiled and said.

"I think there is more to their fighting then it appears."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"Well I'm not totally certain, but I think Minako has a crush on Rei and I think Rei may not be averse to the idea" Ami looked confused.

"Why do you think that? All they ever do is fight."

"True, but after they fight somehow Minako always ends up holding on to Rei and Rei seems to be almost protective of her after wards I mean she practically chewed my head off for hurting her while trying to help her with her pants. She acts like she can kick Venus's ass but if either of us even make her whimper then she would decapitate us"

"You may be right, and Rei did look like she may punch you when you started to undress Minako, maybe she was jealous, if she does have feelings for Minako she would probably act that way, Martians are notoriously possessive" Jupiter nodded her head as they walked down the corridor.

Minako stared at the door as the other two senshi left.

"Great you made them leave, why do you always have to act that way?" Rei shrugged and said.

"I don't know, she was hurting you and I don't think she should touch you" Minako glared.

"She was trying to help, and why shouldn't she touch me?" Minako asked. Rei stood there glaring at the Venusian. 'no one should touch you but me' Rei thought 'no why did I think that, I hate this! why does she make me feel this way?, this is bad this is not good I'm being weak, no I'm being possessive it doesn't mean I care about her it just means I want her, I do find her attractive, its not weak to be attracted, its nothing more then physical, not emotional at all'

"Its improper" Rei said when she realized Minako was waiting for an answer.

"Oh improper, but your going to do it? So its not improper for you but its improper for her" Rei nodded.

"Oh then why is it not improper for you" 'because your going to be mine' Rei thought.

"Do you want help or not, if not then I will leave I think" Minako panicked she hated sleeping with cloths it made her toss and turn when she had to and she was to injured to move so much all night.

"No please help me get undress before you go" Rei nodded and approached the bed side Minako was sitting on. Just then a knock on the door got her attention.

"Could you get that please" Minako asked. Rei walked to the door and opened it. A servant stood with a cart of two trays.

"Oh Princess Mars I was told to drop off food for you and Princess Venus" Rei nodded and said.

"You can put mine in my room, Ill bring Venus's to her, thank you for your assistance"

"Yes your majesty" the servant said and handed a tray to Rei. Rei shut the door and brought the food to Minako. Grabbing the cup full of medicine she said.

"Drink this first that way it may hurt less"

"Ok" Minako said and quickly gulped down the foul smelling drink.

"eww that taste terrible"

"It will help with your pain now lay down it will make it easier and move you less"

"You've done this before?" Rei nodded.

"War means injuries, I've been injured enough to have realized this is the most painless way now do as I said" Minako grabbed Rei's outstretched hand and used it to anchor herself, so she wouldn't have to use her muscles as she slowly laid back onto the bed. Rei grabbed the hem of the tight fitted pants at the hips closer to Minako's behind and slowly began to slip them down. Minako didn't feel any pain she was way to distracted by the feeling of Rei's fingers and knuckles lightly brushing against her buttocks then slowly sliding down her thighs. When the pants were completely removed Rei had to pause to get a little control of herself. Minako laid on the bed her eyes closed arms raised above her head wearing only a bra and panties. 'oh goodness' Rei thought. Minako flinched a little when Rei's fingers slowly trailed down her lower stomach.

"why does your skin glow like that" Rei said. Minako whispered as she looked into Rei's interested violet eyes.

"its not glowing I have a tan, don't Martians tan" Rei nodded in the negative.

"your skin looks like porcelain" Minako whispered as she touched Rei's still out stretched arm. She was begging to feel strange, 'that medicine Mercury sent up is making me loopy.'

"Is that bad" Rei asked. Minako nodded her head the movement made her a little dizzy. 'wow whatever Ami gave me was strong its working really fast'

"Nope, its interesting, I've never seen someone so beautiful" Minako answered.

"What's that?" Rei asked.

"What's what?"

"B.e.a.u.t.i.f.u.l what does that word mean" Rei said, slowly pronouncing the word she had never heard before so as to say it right.

"Well it kinda means pleasing to the senses I guess and impressive to look at, listen to, touch, smell, or taste"

"taste?" Rei asked. Minako nodded sleepily. "you want to taste me?"

"oh yes that would be nice" Mina whispered. Rei looked at her confused.

"How do you taste someone" the dark haired princess asked.

"There are a few ways" Minako whispered as she pulled Rei down closer to her. Rei's eyes widened as the Venusians lips came in contact with her own. Rei opened her mouth to protest and was extremely startled when Minako's tongue slowly slipped into her mouth to gently rub against her own. The kiss was slow and gentle after a while Rei let her own tongue shyly explore the Venusian Princess's, like the blond had her own. The kiss began to deepen, and with it Rei noticed, become more aggressive. The Martian princess pulled back when she tasted blood. Minako tried to stop her retreat but Rei held her down and said.

"Your lip is bleeding again" Minako's hand came to her mouth and touched her lip seeing red there she said.

"oops guess I got carried away, sorry, I guess I taste like blood right now" the Venusian said quietly.

"Yes a little bit" Rei said as she dabbed the blood away from Minako's lips.

"you taste sweet" The blond whispered. "and you have my blood on your lips" Minako said as she lifted her hand to slowly wipe the blood from Rei's lips.

"Goddess your so beautiful" Minako continued to whisper after she was done cleaning and caressing Rei's lips. Rei looked at her.

"Does that mean you want to taste me again" Minako smiled and said.

"I want to taste you all of the time Mars" 'I don't know why but I love you' Minako thought.

"I wish you liked me" the blond whispered as she began to fall asleep. Rei noticed the blonds lethargy and guessed the sleeping drug was beginning to kick in. 'I wish I didn't like you so much' Rei thought but asked.

"Why do you think I don't like you Venus"

"you…. hurt.. me" The Venusian whispered right before she fell asleep.

Rei was confused 'she thinks I don't like her because we fight, fighting isn't that big of a deal, why does everyone think it is, I guess maybe their cultures are different, maybe its not acceptable to fight so much here or were they live, she does feel a lot of pain so fighting probably isn't done much on Venus, but then how do they vent their frustrations' Rei sat on the side of the bed watching the blond princess sleep. After a while she began to get hungry and went back to her room. Rei sat at a table and ate her dinner. 'Moon food is interesting' Rei thought as she slowly ingested the meal before her. 'I wonder if I could get the cooks to make some Martian meals, this food is so light I will probably be hungry again in an hour'

When the dark haired Martian finished her meal she began to undress for bed. Rei slipped on rather thick looking red night pants and shirt. 'its so cold here compared to Mars' She thought as she slid into the rather large fluffy red bed. Rei's thoughts drifted to the sleeping blond across the hall as she fell asleep. 'I liked tasting her maybe when she isn't in pain anymore we could do it again, maybe I shouldn't its dangerous to get to close to a Venusian they aren't to be trusted, but I'm not going to get close, its not emotional so I wont get betrayed, it will just be physical, but I'm not even sure how to start a sexual relationship I've never had one before, I've never really wanted to have one until now, she is from Venus she will know. I'll let her make the first move. Venusians cant help themselves they have to have sex, maybe its their way to vent frustration' Rei thought as she drifted into a deep sleep.

Morning dawned on the sleeping Martian quicker then she would have liked, but Rei was a creature of habit and pulled herself out of bed for her morning meditation. The dark haired Martian was torn form her ritual by the continuous beeping of her communicator on her wrist, she decided to answer it.

"Yes?" Rei asked as she flipped the communicator open, It was Ami.

"Hi Rei its Ami obviously, the queen has asked for all the senshi to meet in her study soon please get dressed and come, oh and get Minako too she must still be a little drugged because she isn't answering her communicator."

"Venus is still injured she shouldn't be up yet" Rei said. Ami answered.

"I checked on her after dinner last night and ran a few scans it seems that her healing ability is about 76.7% accelerated compared to a normal Mercurian, so she should be mostly healed her ribs may be a little tender still and should stay wrapped but all her surface wounds should be good. If its ok with you I would like to see how yours are doing as well, run a few scans if its alright I'm very interested to see how your accelerated healing is as well"

"Yes that would be ok, I'm interested myself, I always knew I healed a lot faster then other people but it would be interesting to know exactly how much faster" Rei answered. "And I'll get Venus and we will meet you in the queens study"

"Ok see you soon Rei" Rei just nodded in response. Since she had been up for a while she had already gotten dressed in her normal black pants and shirt with the military red Martian tunic over said shirt. After putting on her boots Rei walked out the door and across the hall knocking loudly.

Minako bolted up in bed at the loud pounding coming from her door. 'OWWW' she thought as she grabbed her middle. 'that hurt.'

"Come in" she yelled. Rei wasted no time in entering.

"The queen has called for an audience with the senshi." Minako nodded.

"Will you help me get dressed, my ribs are killing me after you scared the crap out of me" Rei frowned.

"How did I scare you?"

"You were banging on my door like you were staging an invasion, battering ram included"

"Mercury tried to get a hold of you on the communicator but you didn't answer so I thought I would need to knock so loud to wake you up"

"Oh well the communicator doesn't really beep loud enough I wonder if I could get Ami to make it louder for me, I can practically sleep through an invasion" Minako said and smiled. Rei had the sudden urge to smile back, she quickly quelled it and stepped toward the bed.

"I'll help you get dressed, what do you want to wear?" the Martian asked as she made her way to the Venusians closet.

"Something simple but still nice enough to see the queen in, like what your wearing. A nice shirt and pants and my tunic would be good. Rei nodded and grabbed a pair of nice brown pants and a khaki shirt both lightly trimmed in gold. 'these will look good with the gold trimming on her tunic'

"Perfect" Minako said as Rei walked towards the bed. Rei threw the shirt onto the bed and grabbed the pants. Minako slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed and carefully walked towards her side dresser.

"Under garments" Minako said and reached in for a cute orange pair of panties and matching bra. Rei blush slightly and turned around.

"I assume you can handle putting those garments on yourself" Minako smiled at Rei's bashfulness. It was strange for her, Venusians had no problem with nudity and mostly saw it as natural. Minako decided to tease the embarrassed Martian.

"What's wrong Mars? You don't like my body? Is something wrong with me?" Rei quickly spun around and sputtered.

"What? no that's not what I meant, I mean you have a nice body very well proportioned and.." Rei stopped talking when she saw the Venusian laughing.

"Your making fun of me, aren't you?" Minako smiled and walked up to the annoyed Martian, gently caressing her face.

"Just a little bit, so…. You think my body is well proportioned that's interesting, you don't think I'm beautiful.?" Minako asked. Rei answered questioningly.

"If I said so does that mean I could taste you?" Minako frowned in confusion.

"Taste me? What do you mean"

"Like you showed me last night" Rei said then continued "like this" Rei then leaned in to place a gentle kiss onto Minako's lips. Mina was a little startled and jumped slightly.

"Did I do it wrong?" Rei asked brows creased in confusion as she pulled back.

"You just kissed me" Minako said as she touched her lips with her fingers, her head in a slight daze. Rei was so very confused.

"Is that bad, I was just doing what you did last night, but I didn't even use my tongue at all, well not yet anyway" Minako's eyes widened. 'I kissed Mars last night? When did all this happen?'

"I did that to you last night?" Minako asked.

"Yes, I helped you with your pants then we were talking about our skin" 'I remember that' Minako thought.

"Then you called me beautiful and I asked you what that meant" 'ok I don't really remember much of that'

"Then you told me it meant impressive to look at, listen to, touch, smell, or taste and I asked you how you taste someone and you showed me but you used your tongue" 'ok I really don't remember that, this is so unfair I actually kissed Rei and I cant even remember it'

"I'm sorry Mars the drug must have been really strong, I don't remember much of that at all, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, if I did I apologize"

"Offend me? Should I be offended?" Rei asked. Minako shrugged.

"I don't know, In Venusian culture not really, but I don't know what is appropriate for Martian culture and I wanted to make sure I didn't make you mad or something" Rei frowned a little, almost unnoticeably so, but Minako noticed since she was watching her very closely.

"This kind of thing happens often on Venus?" Rei asked.

"Yes, all of the time, intimate interaction isn't that big of a deal on Venus" Rei's frown intensified. 'she does this all of the time, I shouldn't get involved with a Venusian they cant control themselves and if I did have a sexual relationship with Venus I would get possessive until I was done with it, she obviously cant control herself and I don't need the distraction of a slutty sexual partner.' Rei thought and turned to leave.

"Mars wait!" Minako said as she tried to rush after the dark haired object of her devotion. When the quick movement was done Minako immediately doubled over, whimpering in pain, and when the blond looked up the door was slamming. 'what did I say? Why is she so mad at me, I don't even know why I ask myself these things she hates me. She doesn't need a reason to be mad at me' Minako thought as a tear slipped down her face, she quickly wiped it away. 'Mars hates my tears' was all she thought as she slowly tried to get dressed. A few more tears slipping down her face when her ribs began to throb painfully from the constant bending and movement.

Makoto was walking down the west wing hall towards the rooms of the other senshi. When she had almost made it to their rooms she spotted Rei walking opposite down the hall with an intense frown on her face. 'jeez what's her problem' Makoto thought.

"Hey what's taking you guys so long, Mercury sent me up to get you guys so we could all enter at the same time" Rei ignored her and brushed past the brunette roughly hitting her side.

"Shit" Makoto said as she was practically thrown into the wall. 'She is really mad, I better check on Minako, make sure Rei didn't kill her, I wouldn't put it past her, Martians have been known to accidentally injure or kill someone in anger' Makoto thought as she walked towards the blonds door, quickly opening it.

Minako was struggling to get her pants on and had just flopped down on her back onto the bed, tears slowly slipping down her face from both the emotional and physical pain. Suddenly the door swung open almost violently. Minako quickly turned her head towards the door.

"Makoto what are you doing here?" She asked as she wiped away her tears.

"I was coming to get you and Rei and tell you to get a move on, Rei looks pissed are you ok?" Minako nodded.

"Yes I'm fine we just fought again, although not physically thank goodness I don't think I could take anymore pain right now" Makoto noticed the blond half dressed laying on her bed.

"Are you in a lot of pain right now? It doesn't even look like you can get yourself dressed" Minako nodded and said.

"Its soreness mostly, Mars said she would help me get dressed but I pissed her off somehow and now I've been trying to get dressed without help." Makoto nodded and said.

"Here stand up, ill help you get dressed" Minako stood and Makoto quickly pulled her pants up and fastened them then grabbed the shirt on the bed and held it out for Minako to put on.

"Your not very shy about this are you?" Minako said.

"No, not really, I guess our cultures are more similar. Nudity isn't so taboo on Jupiter, were not so free about it as Venus but were really not so uptight as Mercurians and Martians." Minako nodded and slipped her arms into the shirt quickly pulling it forward and buttoning it. Makoto then grabbed her tunic and slipped it over her head , quickly fastened her sword and belt over the tunic.

"looks nice" Makoto said then laughed. "although I don't think I could wear that color orange, but it looks good on you, I will stick with my forest green" Minako smiled and said.

"Yes that color is perfect on you, it really brings out your eyes" the blond said as she looked at Makoto dressed in dark brown slacks and nice shirt with her Jovian military tunic over and a weapon strapped to her belt that Minako had never seen.

"What's that?" the blond asked as she slipped her boots on.

"Its actually a spear" Minako's golden brown raised in question clearly saying 'yea right!' "seriously it is, it's a very common Jovian design, you grab it and squeeze and two end shoot out one having a spear head on it, Jovian's fight best with these kinds of weapons but they are very cumbersome to carry around, this is probably the only technological advancement Jupiter ever made that Mercurians didn't have something better for first"

"That's very interesting but I think ill stick with a sword" Makoto smiled as they began to walk down the corridor.

"Yes I figured so, Ami wouldn't put her daggers away if I paid her. Its natural we would all want to fight with the weapon we are best at."

"That's very True" Minako said with a smile lightly giggling at Makoto's statement, as they exited the hall of the west wing walking up to the door of the queens study. Both Ami and Rei were waiting for them.

A/N just to let everyone know I got the definition of Beautiful straight from the Microsoft dictionary, I in no way made any of that part up!! Rei and Minako's relationship is so very rocky, friends, enemies, friends, enemies again. I kinda like it!!


	5. Chapter 5 Weapons and Arrivals

Chapter 5

Weapons and Arrivals

The Senshi's of Jupiter and Venus approached their comrades, two laughing while two scowled. Jupiter noticed and immediately went to Mercury's side placing her hand on the younger girls shoulder and said.

"Ready to enter?" with a cute heartbreaker smile, Ami smiled and blushed saying,

"I'm ready if you guys are."

Rei frowned at the approaching figures of Jupiter and Venus. 'I don't like seeing her with Jupiter, she always makes Venus laugh, I cant make Venus laugh, I make her cry a lot but that's a bad thing, I really don't understand any of this, I'm so confused.' Rei scowled again at her thoughts. After Ami was done blushing she continued to speak.

"It is customary for the leader and her second in command to enter first side by side then their generals, so to speak, behind in the same side by side manner." They all nodded and Rei took her place in front of Ami. Minako stood looking around confused. Then tapped Makoto on the shoulder and said.

"Mako were do I stand." Makoto smiled, she figured Venus wouldn't realize or remember she was the leader, she had never placed any importance on the ranks of the senshi. Preferring to think of them as friends rather then subordinates. Makoto pushed Minako forward gently and took her own place on the left of Ami.

"Oh you're the leader Mars, cool I'm your second in command, neato I think you'll be a good leader your all battle hardened and already known for your intelligence in matters of war." Makoto laughed and Ami giggled Rei just frowned a little.

"What?" Minako asked when everyone reacted this way. Ami decided to explain.

"Minako, Rei isn't the leader, you are and she is your second in command." Minako frowned for a little before she said.

"Are you sure you want me to be the leader, she's way smarter then me, I'll probably get us all killed before were done with training, I'm such a clutz and I've never lead anyone in matters of war." Rei crossed her arms and frowned in confusion. No one had ever given her so many compliments in a row. Makoto answered.

"Minako didn't you even pay any attention to senshi history when we were young? Venus is always the leader of the senshi, its in your jeans to lead us, and Mars is always your second you are supposed to work best together just like Ami and myself work best together our powers and fighting styles naturally compliment each other." Ami smiled and said.

"Well said Makoto, Mako is right, this is the way we are supposed to be, you may feel a little inadequate now Minako but when the time comes, and with a little training, you will know what to do and how to lead us." Minako nodded and looked at Rei, hoping for some sort of encouragement.

"Do you think I can do this Mars?" Rei looked Minako up and down and said.

"No, I don't think you can as you are but you are not a total lost cause. Perhaps with training you may not be so incompetent." Minako nodded in understanding hoping to hide the hurt look she was sure was on her face at Mars lack of support. A single tear slipped from her eye she quickly wiped it away and said.

"I'll try, are you all ready to go in. We don't want to keep the queen waiting much longer." Rei looked at Minako's face she saw the tear and worried. 'I made her cry again, what did I say, was I to harsh I really don't understand any of these people, I cant wait to get back to Mars. All I can seem to do is make her cry, she's never happy with me, I know I shouldn't get involved with her but I want her, but I don't want her so sad all of the time, maybe I should talk to Ami she is very smart she can give me some pointers on how to make Venus happy, or at least on how to make her not cry so much when I'm around. I don't think I could convince Venus to have a sexual relationship if every time I talk to her she cries.'

"Lets Go." Minako said as she pulled the large silver door open and along with the other senshi began to enter the queens study.

When the four princess's entered the queen looked up from her desk and smiled.

"Perfect timing, I've just finished some boring paper work, now please take a seat all of you." The queen said indicating the four chairs placed in front of the desk. The senshi sat and waited for the queen to begin.

"Now lets get right down to the bad news, I know a few of you came with escorts and I know its mainly normal but for now I have sent your companions home, this is a crucial time in your training, you need to learn to rely more on each other and to gain trust. If you have these people here as a distraction I fear it may get in the way of making you, what I believe, one of the most powerful senshi teams the empire has ever seen." Minako nodded, Rei frowned she didn't like the idea of sending Phobos and Deimos home. 'I don't want to be stuck here with no other Martians around.'

"Pardon me your Highness but what makes you believe we will become so powerful." Ami asked. The queen smiled and said.

"I remember you when you were born and when you came here at the age of about thirteen, you have always been very close, and have always had an ease with your powers that even your mothers never had, it took us all twice as long to control our powers then it took for you. Its said that every generation of senshi will become more powerful and even closer as friends eventually culminating in the ultimate senshi team. There are many prophecies about this team and it is every generations job to train their hardest to hopefully become this team. Always remember you are the guardians of the Empire and remember you guard the future queen, and I know I can count on you all."

Everyone nodded Minako gulped slightly. The queen continued.

"I know this seems a little strange sounding since you don't really even know what you can do but soon your training will start and you will begin to realize the power a senshi actually has, now I'm planning a ball in about two weeks, you should be through the hardest part of your training by then, your friends and family are all welcome to it.

It actually came as a request from Queen Radiance of Venus, Princess Minako's birthday is in two weeks and on Venus birthdays are a very important celebration, of course we wont be able to have a party like the ones on Venus but we will be sure to have fun. I also have a personal request I've convinced two of the outer senshi to join us at the ball and to perform. It would be a great honor if you all would join them since you all play an instrument, Jupiter and Mars could play their guitars while Mercury can play her drums." Minako frowned a little and said.

"Your highness I don't play an instrument." The queen smiled and said.

"Of course not Minako but you sing." Minako's eyes went wide open. 'I don't want to have to sing in front of Rei, what if I make a fool of myself'

"But your highness I haven't sang since I was like 14 years old, I'm extremely out of practice." The queen nodded and said.

"I know you all are a little bit rusty but you have two weeks to get things going, Haruka and Michiru will be so upset if you cant join them." Minako's face lit up in excitement. 'I used to have the biggest crush on Haruka!'

"Haruka's coming! Oh my gosh I'm so excited, I haven't seen them in so long." Rei frowned she remembered how Minako once followed the wind senshi around like a little puppy.

"It will be great to see them again" Makoto said with a smile. The queen smiled answered.

"Yes they have been gone for a while and Rei I want you to spend some time with Michiru she has a senshi power similar to your own, she may be able to help you focus more to get more accurate readings," Rei nodded and said.

"Yes your highness," Minako didn't like the idea of Rei spending a lot of time with Michiru she remembered how beautiful the sea senshi was. The queen smiled and nodded.

"Good now I believe your first task is to be fitted with your senshi weapons." Makoto frowned and said.

"But your highness we already have our own weapons."

"Yes Makoto but these weapons will be able to channel your powers as well as used for normal fighting, they will be almost exactly like your current weapons, both Mars and Venus will have swords, Makoto yours will be a spear of Jovian design and Ami's will be daggers, the only difference is what they are made of and how they were forged. Now I believe Lady Luna is waiting for you all in the training area with your weapons, have a good day and be sure to be careful in your training," The queen then dismissed the senshi who left and headed for the training yard.

"I guess we will have to have our families send our instruments here so we can start practicing." Ami said as they walked down the white hall, everyone nodded.

"I haven't picked up my bass in a few years I'm totally going to have to practice." Makoto said.

"I wonder when Ruka and Michiru are going to get here." Minako said. Rei nodded and said.

"Yes I would like to talk to Michiru now."

The group entered the yard still in mild conversation. Luna immediately looked up and waved them over.

"Good morning girls, its wonderful to see you again and it seems that today you begin your training, we are just going to asses your fighting abilities to begin with, Princess Usagi has already been tested so she will be sleeping in today." all the senshi but Rei smiled, knowing how Usagi liked to sleep in everyday. Now I would like you to pair off we will start with hand-to-hand combat, try not to do to much damage to your partner, Mercury, Jupiter why don't you two go first. The two girls nodded their heads and squared off. The mock battle began and it was soon apparent that Ami was faster while Makoto was stronger. Ami quickly landed a lot of weaker punches that seemed to hardly hurt Makoto, and it seemed Makoto couldn't really catch Ami only landing one or two good punches, that when connected, practically knocked Ami off her feet.

"That's enough girls." Luna said and assessed.

"Its apparent what you two need to work on, Jupiter you need to work on your speed, and Mercury you need to work on your strength but other then that your both very capable fighters. Now Mars and Venus it appears to be your turns." The princesses of Mars and Venus turned towards each other and began to fight. Their skills seemed very even until Minako knocked Rei to the ground quickly getting on top of her and trying to pin her hands Rei feigned capture then quickly spun them over capturing Minako's hands above her head. Minako struggled but realized she couldn't get free so she kneed Rei in the gut. Rei made a "humph" sound and cringed close to Minako's face, but didn't release her captured comrade. Minako could hear Rei's slightly pained breathing right next to her ear, and leaned up a little to whisper in Rei's ear with a teasing giggle.

"I should have known you would like it on top." Rei jerked back, eyes wide open in shock, she was so surprised by Venus's blatant flirting that she didn't notice her slacked hands, hands that were soon no longer gripping Minako's. Minako yanked her hands free and quickly socked Mars in the side of the face knocking the Martian to the side. Minako smiled in victory as she rolled to her feet. The smile was short lived when she realized Rei hadn't gotten to her feet.

"Mars.." Minako said then quickly got down on her knees next to Rei's unconscious body. Luna and the other two senshi sighed and began walking towards them. Minako shook Rei's limp body.

"Mars get up," Minako said slightly hysterically. Rei moaned and whispered.

"you cheated." Minako laughed and pulled Rei in for a tight hug. Before she blushed and pushed the Martian away.

"I didn't cheat you let yourself be distracted." by that time the other senshi and Luna had made it to them.

"Mars are you ok?" Luna asked. Rei got to her feet and nodded.

"yes I'm fine, just a little dazed." Luna nodded and said,

"Well you both did very well. Now if you would like I will give you your weapons" The group nodded and walked with Luna to a table at the side of the training yard. Rei grabbed her head when she got a little dizzy the group had already turned towards the table and no one noticed Rei's pain but Minako, who seemed to notice everything the Martian did.

"Are you really alright Mars."

"I'm fine Venus, your right I shouldn't have let myself be distracted, I should have been ready for you to say something like that to distract me." Minako ignored Rei's stinging comment and said.

"Still I'm sorry I shouldn't have hit you so hard during training, and I'm sorry for whatever I said this morning that upset you." Rei was slightly uncomfortable with the situation, Martians rarely apologized, she didn't know how to react to it.

"We should join the others." Was all Rei said as she turned towards the table. Minako nodded once again ignoring the fact that Rei was once again being rude.

The two missing senshi joined the others just as Luna was explaining how the weapons were forged. Luna reached out to the table and grabbed the spear.

"See how it wont open for me, it only recognizes the power of your planet, only you can unsheathe your weapons, well you or someone from you bloodline so your siblings or parents could use them to I guess but only until they imprint with your powers." Luna explained as she handed Makoto her spear and picked up an orange sheathed sword, attempted to unsheathe it then handed it to Minako, following along with a red sheathed sword and two blue sheathed daggers. Minako pulled the sword form her sheath and looked at it in awe. The blade was golden and seemed to radiate with power.

Rei pulled her sword from its sheath and immediately loved it, the blade shone an onyx black.

"beautiful" Rei whispered then blushed when she saw Minako smile at the use of the word Minako had taught her. Rei ignored the smile and looked at everyone else's weapons, quickly noticing hers and Venus's were of the exact same design just different colors, Jupiter's spear was green then bronze when unsheathed, so to speak, while Mercury's daggers were blue with sliver blades.

"Yes Mars, your weapons are all works of art, literally one of a kind and once you learn to use your powers and channel them through the weapons they will be even more of an extension of you, learning your aura to the point of eventually only responding to your power alone. Now if I recall correctly you all are having a performance at Princess Venus birthday celebration, I will give you the rest of the day off to practice"

"But Lady Luna none of us have our instruments to practice." Ami stated Luna smiled and said.

"The queen anticipated your acceptance of the performance and had them sent over, she figured even if you said no that it would be good of you to have them here anyway."

The senshi bowed to their teacher and began to walk out of the training arena. A squeal of delight erupted from Venus when they entered the back side of the entrance hall.

"RUKA! You guys are here already! I'm so excited." Minako screeched as she ran towards Haruka and quickly jumped into her arms for a hug.

A/N Sorry its been so long I've been really busy and my sister moved in with me so its hard to get the time/privacy to write anymore.


	6. Chapter 6 Resting can be dangerous

Chapter 6

Resting can be dangerous

The senshi of wind smiled at the running and squealing Venusian that seemed determined to knock her down with a big hug.

"Wow Minako, you've really grown up!" Haruka said with a flirty smile and tone of voice. Haruka attempted a wave to the rest of the approaching group, although it didn't really work since she had Minako in her arms bridal style. Then Haruka smiled and said.

"Wow you have all grown up!" Everyone but Rei smiled.

"What are you doing here so soon Haruka?" Asked Makoto. Haruka smiled her trademark heart breaking smile and said.

"Well who do you think is going to train you puppies eh, especially you Mina, us leaders have to stick together?" Haruka said while she bounced Minako a little making the blond senshi giggle. Rei gritted her teeth in an attempt to not blatantly attack the very powerful outer senshi. Rei looked at Minako's smiling face with her arms wrapped firmly around the tall blonds neck and felt something she hadn't felt in a very long time, an emotion she could hardly remember and took a while to recognize. Sadness, Rei looked at the ground in wonder. 'I'm sad, I haven't been sad in years, Why am I sad?' Rei looked back at Minako and realized. 'she's so happy with her. Everyone makes her happy but me.' Rei sighed and turned out the nearest door.

"Going somewhere Mars?" Came a sweet voice from the shadows. "Why aren't you out greeting Uranus?" Rei sighed again and said into the shadows.

"I'm having trouble controlling my emotions I need to meditate." Rei answered back.

"No, you need to learn to feel again, it will make you a stronger, better soldier." the voice said.

"No it will make me weak." The figure stepped from the shadows and placed a hand onto the Martians shoulder.

"Feelings for someone else wont make you weak Rei, in fact those same feelings can often save you or your friends in a time of need." Rei looked up into the face of the sea senshi with wonder.

"How do you know? How do you know I have feelings for someone." Rei asked. Michiru smiled and whispered into the fire senshi's ear.

"I have a feeling, I don't see visions like you but I just know things sometimes, these intense feelings you are having for Minako wont go away, you must learn to feel again. Well more like learn to control your feelings, but don't meditate them away Martian, you will need them for what's coming." Michiru said.

"And what is coming?" Rei asked. Michiru smiled but just grabbed her hand and drug her back out the door.

When the two senshi entered the hall once more Haruka said.

"Mars, Neptune were have you been." Michiru smiled and said.

"Oh just catching up, its great to see you all again, my you have grown. Last time I saw you all you were still annoying pre-teens, now look at you. Your all grown women." Everyone smiled and stepped forward to hug the senshi of the sea, all except Minako who immediately noticed Michiru and Rei's clasped hands. Minako looked at Rei and wondered why she let Michiru hold her hand so intimately, while no one else was even aloud to touch her. 'maybe she just doesn't want me to touch her?' Minako thought. The blond looked up into the stunning violet eyes of Rei and sighed in bewitched wonder, 'she's so beautiful .' Minako thought just before Rei's eyes turned to hers. Out of nowhere Minako felt an intense sadness, the feeling was so powerful the Venusian princess was almost literally knocked to her knees, she couldn't keep herself from bursting into tears. Everyone turned to the suddenly crying Minako in question, Rei rushed to her and said.

"Venus what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Minako looked up and said.

"I don't know, I was just standing here and then I felt this wave of emotion, I'm just so sad." Minako cried into her hands. Then as suddenly as it came the sadness was gone and in place of it was worry. Minako stopped crying and looked up into the other senshi's worried gazes.

"What's wrong with me, this isn't right, its not normal." Minako mumbled to herself just before the whirlwind of changing emotions sent her into a dead faint.

Rei caught the falling Venusian long before she hit the floor.

"Mercury what's wrong with her?" Rei asked in a slight panic. Out of seemingly nowhere Ami pulled a machine from a pouch that appeared to attach to her belt somewhere under her tunic. Ami pulled the machine up and scanned the now sleeping blond princess. After a few second of scanning and typing Ami looked up in confusion.

"Nothing, I can find nothing wrong with her, mentally or physically." Rei gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Check her again,….please." She added when she realized how menacing she sounded. Ami was about to start another scan when a voice stopped her.

"Mercury there is no need, there is no need to worry everyone, Princess Minako will be fine." Queen Serenity said as she stepped into the hall. Everyone turned towards the melodic voice and looked at the queen in question.

"How do you know she will be fine Your Highness?" Rei asked. Queen Serenity smiled and said.

"I was wondering if she would have this, her mother didn't, nor her grandmother, but her great grandmother did. Sometimes Sailor Venus has a power, much like your Visions Mars or your Senses Neptune, Her gift is beginning to manifest, if it is anything like her great grandmothers gift she will have to concentrate very hard to control it."

"What kind of gift is it? why would she faint?" Makoto asked. The queen answered.

"She's an empath." the queen said simply. Everyone but Michiru and Ami looked confused.

"What's that?" Makoto asked again. The queen smiled politely and continued.

"She can feel your feelings, that's why she fainted, the constant bombardment of all of your feelings was to much for her mind to take, so it decided to shut down." Rei nodded in understanding, when she first began to get her visions, they would sometimes make her faint as well, the power necessary to use your gift, even if it isn't intentional, can put extreme strain on the mind and body.

"For now she should rest, and she needs to be mostly solitary until she can learn to control this power, unfortunately that will put your training on hold for a while but no matter you can begin after the ball if necessary. Princess Rei and Princess Michiru you two are the only ones allowed inside Princess Minako's chamber until she has learned to block out your emotions." Michiru nodded but Rei asked.

"Why Myself and Neptune, may I ask?" The queen just smiled at her and answered.

"Michiru is allowed to go inside to help, your gifts are all similar but also all different and both of your perspectives on how to use and control them may be helpful. You are allowed in for many reasons, for one you're her second in command, your Martian so you will probably have less emotions for her to block, she will need to learn some intense mental control which I believe you could teach her with your meditating techniques and lastly, your rooms are the closest so it would be most convenient should she need anything." Rei nodded in understanding, all of those reasons made sense, but the Martian was still nervous. 'sounds like she's is going to depend mostly on me, I hope I can help her." Rei thought as she looked at the serene face of the sleeping princess in her arms. The queen smiled and placed her hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Why don't you take her up to her room, she should rest, you should as well since I've heard of your little squabble last night, as well as the blow you took during training today." Rei didn't think she needed rest but she wasn't about to argue with the queen so she nodded and turned towards the hall leading to the quarters of Mars and Venus.

When the Martian exited carrying the unconscious Venusian Ami turned towards the queen and said.

"Your Highness is it wise to make Minako depend so much on Rei, they do tend to fight a lot." the queen answered.

"Mars is Venus's second in command there will be times when Venus will need to lean on Mars much more heavily then this situation will cause, they have to learn to get along, to trust each other or they will never work together like I know they can. Like their mothers did. The Senshi of Mars and Venus in my generation were an epic duo, more powerful then any of their predecessors and when fighting together almost an unbeatable pair. Of course my sailor senshi were more numerous which was convenient," The queen smiled in memory.

"I was lucky enough to have all the planets, poor Usagi doesn't get a Sailor Earth or Sailor Sun both had only a boy as heir and although they are also endowed with great planetary power, the men are not able to become senshi. I used to tell Queen Gaia all of the time that it was her fault for having a boy because of course Queen Nova had one as well, they did everything together, much like Endymion and Solarus do now. But I digress. This is all information you know, or at least should know if you listened in senshi history class when you were younger." The remaining girls smiled but didn't respond.

The Princess of Mars carefully carried the Venusian Princess up the stairs leading in the direction of their quarters, the dark haired royal was deep in thought about all of the work she would have to do, not only teaching Venus concentration skills, but also controlling her own emotions so the blond cant feel them. Rei stopped rather suddenly when the senshi of love grumbled and moved in her arms. Minako's arms flailed a little and wrapped tightly around the dark haired girls neck. Rei gripped Minako tighter in response.

"My head hurts." The blond mumbled against Rei's neck as Rei pushed the door to Minako's room open. Rei didn't respond.

"I feel so tired, did Ami knock me out again." Minako mumbled again. Rei found that statement amusing.

"No Mercury didn't do this." Rei answered.

"Oh… did you knock me out." Minako asked as Rei gently placed her on the bed. Rei frowned and answered.

"No" Minako slowly nodded and Rei tried to stand back up but Minako's arms were still tight around her neck.

"Stay with me. Please" Minako asked as she tugged on Rei slightly. Rei was completely caught off guard and fell forward onto the drowsy Venusian. The dark haired senshi quickly balanced her weight onto her elbows so as not to squash the blond.

"You should rest." Rei said as she looked deep into the cerulean eyes of the senshi beneath her. Minako was staring back into Rei's eyes just as intensely. Minako gently pulled Rei down even closer to her, so close there lips lightly brushed, just barley touched. It sent a shiver down Minako's spine.

"I want to kiss you Mars." Minako whispered against Rei's lips. Rei didn't respond, didn't pull away or push forward. Minako took that as a good sign and gently pressed her lips harder against Rei's. Rei responded slightly to the light kiss. Minako smiled and gently ran her tongue along the dark haired girls bottom lip, hoping Rei would get the hint. Rei had no idea what Minako was doing and in the end Minako gently took Rei's bottom lip between her teeth pulling it down a bit then returning to Rei's now open mouth to kiss her deeply. Minako slowly and softly slipped her tongue into Rei's mouth. Rei was quick to respond both women kissing, tongues practically dueling attempting to taste each other deeper. Rei pulled back when Minako whimpered in her throat. Rei frowned and asked.

"Are you alright, I didn't hurt you did I?" Minako shook her head quickly.

"No, no you didn't, Mars that was a good sound." Minako said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Rei asked. Minako pulled her close again and whispered against the dark haired girls lips.

"I'm positive." Just as the girls were continuing there previous activities a knock sounded loudly at the door. Rei jerked away from Minako quickly and jumped off the bed just as Michiru was opening the door.

"Is everything alright?" Michiru asked as she walked towards the bed. Minako nodded.

"Yes everything is fine." She said in a slightly cold voice. Michiru smiled as she stood next to Rei.

"Rei are you blushing.?" Michiru whispered to the red faced Martian.

"Shut up." Rei whispered back. Michiru laughed and said.

"You are so cute." Minako glared a little as Rei playfully pushed Michiru. Minako suddenly felt very sad. 'They're flirting, Mars will kiss me but she doesn't care about me. I'm so stupid! falling in love with her is just asking to get my heart broken." Minako thought as she looked at Rei's slight smile. Minako mentally sighed 'its to late for me to do anything about it now, I love her so much it actually hurts. I just wish she could love me back.' Minako felt a tear slide down her cheek. Rei immediately noticed.

"Venus, are you in pain? Your crying." Minako nodded and lied.

"Yeah my head hurts a little, its not that bad." Michiru nodded and said.

"Well I think you need some rest, Rei why don't you stay and watch over Minako until she falls asleep." Michiru announced as she left the room. Rei nodded and stood at the side of the bed.

"Why do you need to watch me, am I really sick, am I gonna die?" Minako joked.

"Your not going to die." Rei said sternly. "Your senshi power is manifesting, it's a big strain on your body we just want to make sure that your ok." Rei answered.

"I have a senshi power? Interesting what can I do blow things up with my mind?" Minako asked. Rei frowned at the stupid question.

"No, you're an empath." Minako nodded.

"Well that figures, there have been multiple empath's in the Venusian line. Never thought I would be one though." Rei nodded and said.

"Go to sleep I don't want to stand here all day." Minako nodded sadly at Rei's cold attitude and slipped under the covers.

"ok" Minako whispered in a melancholy tone. After about ten minutes and Minako still hadn't fallen asleep she turned back towards Rei.

"Mars, I cant sleep, will you lay with me. Just for a little bit."

"Why?" Rei asked.

"It just makes me feel comfortable and relaxed." Rei just looked at her as if she were crazy. Minako sighed and pulled the covers up to her neck.

"You don't have to. I'll fall asleep eventually." Minako said as she turned her back towards the dark haired girl again. Rei sighed and slipped into the large golden bed gently wrapping an arm around Minako's waist. Minako smiled and pulled Rei's arm more tightly around her. The blond was in heaven, softly Minako closed her eyes attempting to memorize every sensation of Rei snuggling her, she figured it would probably never happen again. Minako was asleep in moments, Rei was quick to follow.

Minako woke up with a smile, having awoken still in Rei's arms. Shifting slightly in her lethargy Minako attempted to get a better look at the dark haired Martian holding her. The blond was extremely startled when said Martian jerked up and grabbed her roughly around the neck squeezing hard. Minako struggled grabbing Rei's wrist trying to get her to let go but being careful not to hurt her in the process, the blond was beginning to feel light headed from lack of oxygen. Looking into Rei's eyes Minako didn't see her at all it was like Rei wasn't there, her normally gorgeous violet eyes were glazed over with fear and uncertainty and Minako realized she wasn't going to get Rei to let go without dealing physical damage to the Martian. Something she really wasn't willing to do. Attempting to call to her only caused the Venusian more pain and came out in strangled whimpers. With her last coherent thought Minako reached up and softly caressed Rei's cheek. Just before the blond blacked out she felt an emotion she was sure wasn't her own, confusion, Rei was extremely confused.

Chaos was surrounding the scared Martian, a battle the likes of which she had never seen was taking place and she was caught right in the middle, soldiers of every nation she new of and some she had never seen fighting off monsters off all kinds, the battle was epic, suddenly a voice full of fear screamed her name jerking towards the sound she saw Minako being pinned down by a monster but it wasn't the beast she was looking at, Minako's eyes were on her and filled with worry. Suddenly Rei was knocked to the ground grappling with a monster Rei was able to get the upper hand pinning the creature down by the throat and squeezing with all her might. 'I have to go help Venus' was running through the Martians mind as she gripped even harder onto the monster. Out of nowhere the creature reached up and gently stroked her face as if to calm her down, that confused Rei greatly. Jerking violently out of her dream Rei realized the monster was no longer in her grip but she was still holding onto something, it was the throat of Venus, Minako's arms laid limp at her sides eyes closed, face pale. Rei immediately let go.

"Oh no,… Venus!" Rei yelled as she shook Minako by the shoulders. "Venus, Venus wake up, come one wake up!" Rei continued to yell as she shook Minako more vigorously. Minako stayed unconscious, Rei panicked and slapped Minako hard across the face it didn't seem to work so she did it again shaking her more vigorously, abruptly Minako took a deep breath and began to cough violently as her lungs attempted to take in to much oxygen. Rei stopped jerking the blond around and looked at the coughing women beneath her with worried eyes.

"Venus are you ok? I don't know what happened, one second I was having a nightmare then next I woke up and you were unconscious with me strangling you, are you all right?" Rei asked again. Minako attempted to smile.

"I'm ok, just a little light headed, and maybe kinda nauseous." Minako said although her voice was severely scratchy. Rei smiled. Minako couldn't help but smiled back, Rei rarely ever showed emotion, when she did it was often anger or annoyance. Minako felt like she had been given a rare gift at being able to see Rei truly smile. After the sweet moment Rei began to feel uncomfortable sitting on top of the Venusian and just looking at her.

"Well I think I should go, you should rest. Do you need anything before I leave?" Rei said, as she got off the bed, since she couldn't think of anything else to say. Minako shook her head in the negative and Rei turned to leave, she had made it about half way to the door when Minako called her back.

"Actually, if its not to much of a hassle, I'm kinda starving, could you get a servant to send me up a tray of food or something?" Minako asked sheepishly. Rei nodded and exited walking towards the kitchen to fetch Minako's dinner herself.

A/N Ok I've been working on this for a while and just seemed to be a little stumped but I think this is good enough, Next I'll be finishing a chapter for "The Reunion" then probably one for "A Love Filled Inferno" then another one for this, please keep reading and reviewing I haven't abandoned any of my stories, I just don't have as much time to write and post. Thanks for reading Ja Ne.


	7. Chapter 7 The Real Fight

A/N Ok OK I know I haven't updated in so long you all thought I had quit I'm soooooo sorry. Life has been so crazy and it still is but its getting so stressful that I have had to fall back on my old stress reliever which is writing. Even though I still don't have the time so here is an update and yes I am still going to work on The Reunion too.

Chapter 7

The Real Fight

Rei arrived at the kitchens in no time at all but was very surprised to find Makoto there. The Jovian smiled and waved as she finished sautéing whatever it was she was cooking.

"Jupiter what are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"I like to cook." Makoto said with a shrug. "What about you?" Rei blushed and said.

"Venus is hungry I was coming to get her something." Makoto smiled knowingly and handed Rei a tray.

"Here hold this." The brunette said then began to pile all kinds of delicious looking foods onto the plate. Rei frowned and said.

"Jupiter this is way to much food for Venus." Makoto smiled and answered.

"Well you don't expect her to have to eat alone do you? This is for both you and her." Rei nodded in understanding. In to time at all Makoto had the tray heaping with delicious meals from all across the empire and was shooing Rei out the door and before she even knew it Rei was back at the Venusians door knocking lightly.

"You can come in." Rei heard from behind the door. The Martian opened the heavy door and slipped in quickly walking to the table in the middle of the room Rei looked around but didn't see Minako anywhere. The Martian Princess was just about to go check the restroom when she noticed some movement from behind a changing curtain in the corner of the room. Rei gulped quietly as she watched Minako's silhouette slowly undress. Rei blushed when she heard Minako giggle.

"You know its not polite to watch someone undress. I can feel your emotions you know." Rei's eyes widened when she heard Minako say this and the Martian contemplated quickly running from the room when the blond emerged from the curtain wearing a thin nightgown. Rei gulped again. Minako blushed. She could feel the persons arousal but she didn't know who's it was.

"oh Mars I didn't know it was you." Minako smiled as Rei obviously attempted to control her emotions and soon Minako couldn't feel them anymore. Minako smiled again and decided to change the subject since Rei was obviously uncomfortable.

"Oh you brought me food." Minako whispered so as not to hurt her throat. Then she giggled. "You brought me a lot of food." Rei blushed.

"Jupiter cooked it and she gave me enough for both of us." Minako nodded and came to sit down next to Rei.

"Well Mako was always a great cook. What's this?" Minako asked as she poked a glob of black looking noodles with her fork." Rei smiled recognizing the Martian meal.

"Oh that is Kliktonk it's a Martian food and is very good." Minako smiled and tried to say the Martian word. Rei frowned as Minako butchered the word.

"please don't ever attempt to learn Martian it would be an assault to any Martians ears." Minako laughed and said

"fine, languages was never my forte." as she said this the blond picked up some of the noodles and slurped them up.

"mmmh they are really good." Minako said as she grabbed another mouth full.

"Hey leave some for me." Rei said as she grabbed some for herself. Minako laughed.

"Sorry but you were right they are delicious."

"I am always right." Rei said as she grabbed a bit of the Jovian rice and earthling chicken.

A little more then a week had gone by and Minako was beginning to get restless. The only people she had seen was Michiru who she didn't have much interest in since she was always flirting with Rei, and Rei who had been nothing but helpful teaching her meditation techniques. Minako could now control when she sensed Rei's emotions and when not. of course blocking out Michiru's was harder but she could still do it. It was about time to return to the real world. A world with people. Quietly Minako slipped from her room and down the hall all the way to the garden. Minako quickly searched out the Venusian section and went to smell the roses.

"Oh I miss my roses." Minako said. The blond was startled by a voice.

"Talking to the flowers are we?" Minako blushed as she looked into the gorgeous mans eyes. He smiled, a smiled that went all the way to his beautiful brown eyes.

"don't worry I do it often. My wife says that it's a sign of insanity but I don't think so." Minako frowned this man felt like a Venusian but obviously wasn't, all Venusians had blond hair and light eyes, and although this mans hair was blond his eyes were a dark brown.

"Forgive my rudeness" Minako said "but are you an earthling? I cant seem to pinpoint were your from?" The man smiled again and said.

"Don't worry your not the only one with that problem. Most people assume I'm from earth what with the mixing of my coloring and all, but I'm actually from the Sun. Prince Solarus of the Sun." Minako giggled.

"But I thought all the people from the sun had red hair." The man nodded.

"Indeed they do, red hair and brown eyes normally. But you see I'm part Venusian which is were I get my golden hair from. My mother was from Venus. As is were your from if I'm not mistaken." Minako smiled.

"Yes your right. Princess Minako of Venus." Minako curtsied and Solarus bowed politely.

"I met all the Princess's yesterday. How come I didn't meet you then?" Solarus asked as she sat next to Minako on a bench.

"Oh I've been in isolation. I'm actually still supposed to be there now."

"Isolation? Why may I ask?" Minako smiled and said.

"Oh I've begun to manifest my senshi gift and it quite literally sucks the life from me sometimes so they have me training to control it but I'm fine, I've got it under control I mean I've been talking to you and haven't felt your emotions. I've been doing very good at keeping them controlled." Solarus smiled and said.

"Ahh you're an empath. That's a rare gift and very powerful." Minako smiled up at the man next to her.

"VENUS!" she heard from across the garden. The blond looked up to find a very angry Rei stomping towards her.

Rei was looking everywhere she had arrived at the Venusians room to find it empty. 'Where the hell is she' the Martian thought as she slammed out of the bright gold room. Rei had searched seemingly everywhere and was just about to list the aid of the other senshi to find the missing Venusian when she heard talking through a window. 'that Venus's voice' she thought and exited out the nearest door towards the garden. 'it figures she's out here she's obsessed with those flowers' Rei thought as she followed the sound of the Venusians voice. When she finally located the blond Rei had a hard time controlling her anger. Here she was looking everywhere for the Venusian so that she wouldn't get into trouble and she's sitting in the garden flirting with the Prince of the Sun.

"VENUS!" Rei yelled as she walked towards the blond. Minako frowned Rei looked pissed.

"What?" the blond asked as Rei approached. Solarus looked from Rei to Minako and decided he had better get out of this fight before it even began.

"I'll just leave you to talk this out." and the Solarian almost disappeared he was gone so quickly. Rei's eyes bore into the Venusians defiant stare.

"What are you doing out here?" Rei asked with gritted teeth. Minako frowned again.

"What I do isn't any of your concern Mars, your not my mother."

"Thank Ares I'm not, It would be a constant job keeping you away from all the married men in the universe." Minako got red faced with anger.

"And just what are you implying Mars?" Minako yelled as she stepped forward and roughly pushed the Martian. Rei growled.

"Just the same thing I said before. Venusians are nothing but sluts." Minako got even more angry.

"You think I would take advise from an animal like you!" Rei speedily socked Minako a good one right in the jaw. Minako pushed Rei again hard. Rei stumbled back and quickly pulled her sword. Minako's eyes widened and pulled her own just in time to block Rei's descending strike. The two engaged in battle for a while, minutes passed with no one even noticing the raging war happening just outside of the palace. The two were locked in a battle of strength pushing against each others swords wondering which would give out first.

"Your so violent is killing people all you think about. all that makes you happy?" Minako yelled. Rei snarled back.

"No just killing you will do that." Minako felt her heart break a little, and with the hurt Rei's words dealt brought a weakening of Minako's resolve and anger. Their sword lock broke as Minako stumbled back. Rei repositioned for another strike and Minako moved to block, but at the last second a little voice whispered in her mind. 'why block it, its what she wants, it will make her happy.' That single moment of hesitation and Minako gasped as Rei's sword slid deep into her lower abdomen. Rei's eyes opened wide as she felt the unmistakable feeling of her sword sliding deep into flesh. The Martian raised her eyes to the blonds and stumbled back releasing her grip on her sword which she noticed was buried almost to the hilt in the Venusians stomach. Minako's strength faltered and her legs weakened bringing the blond princess to her knees. Rei stumbled back another step as Minako leaned forward pressing a hand to the ground. Rei turned and ran, 'she needs help' was the only thought running through the Martians mind. Minako looked up to find herself completely alone. 'she's gone..I..I'm going to died alone.' The Venusian began to cry softly. 'I don't want to be alone.' Rei ran towards the castle and quickly located a servant.

"You! run and get Princess Mercury. Its an emergency tell her to come out to the eastern garden and then run to the medical center and tell them to prepare for a critical impaled patient." The servant looked at Rei with wide eyes. The Martian growled and yell.

"Get moving NOW."

"Yes your Majesty." The servant yelled as he bolted off in the direction of the medical center. Rei turned and began to run back to the garden upon arrival the Martian heard the soft sound of Minako's tears and stopped a few feet away from the blond. Minako's eyes raised looking up towards the sound of foot steps eyes hoping, searching for Rei. Rei looked back at Minako's pain filled eyes as a trickle of blood slipped from the Venusians mouth. Minako gulped and whispered.

"Mars….Rei, I..I don't want to ….die alone" Rei stepped towards the blond and slid to her knees, Minako leaned forward just slightly, just enough to place her head onto Rei's shoulder.

"Minako" Rei whispered as she leaned back caressing the blonds face gently as the Venusian cried. "Why didn't you block it?" Rei asked in slight anger. Minako chuckled for a moment then stopped when it appeared to cause her pain. The blond decided not to answer instead she closed her eyes and leaned into Rei's touch.

"It's not so bad." Minako whispered. Rei frowned in confusion.

"What's not so bad?" Minako's voice got weaker as she slowly slipped in and out of complete consciousness.

"Dieing in your arms, its not so bad." Rei growled and answered.

"Minako you are not going to die….I wont let you." The blond smiled a little.

"You can really be sweet, *cough* for an animal." Minako whispered. Rei frowned and Minako noticed. Slowly she lifted her hand to Rei's face softly caressing her frown.

"I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean to upset you." The blond Princess looked at Rei's face now covered in a fair amount of the Venusians blood.

"I got my blood all over you. My Reiko" The Venusian whispered as her eyes slowly began to close. Rei noticed.

"No Minako, stay awake come on open your eyes." Rei was saying.

"Oh My God…What Happened." Ami asked as she arrived on the scene. Rei looked up an extremely sad expression on her face.

"I stabbed her." Ami nodded and bent to help Rei carry the now sleeping Venusian.

"How long has she been unconscious." Ami asked.

"About two seconds. I had her talking until you arrived." Ami nodded, 'that's good, they left the sword in also good. It means she may actually live as long as there isn't to much internal damage done to any organs. At least she wont bleed out to bad.' Ami thought as they arrived at the Medical Center which was completely ready for the arriving Minako. Ami and several other Healers spent hours in surgery. Rei was very worried about Minako and had wanted to wait with everyone else in the waiting area but not long after arriving at the Medical Center a squad of Lunarian Guards arrived to escort her to the palace jail cells. Rei knew it was going to happen what else could they do she had attempted to kill the Venusian Crown Princess. Rei sighed she knew the laws of the Empire. If Minako died Rei's life would be forfeited as well. Strangely she didn't really care about that she just wanted an update on Minako's condition.

Several days later and Rei had still heard nothing about Minako save for the fact that she was apparently still alive at least that's what the man who brought her food thought but he wasn't very sure. He wasn't a very pleasant man to begin with.


	8. Chapter 8 Awake and Free

Chapter 8

Awake and Free

Minako groggily awoke to arguing voices. From what she could make out there was a discussion going on just outside her room.

"I don't care if she is a prisoner. She is also a Senshi and a Princess of the Empire we should be allowed to see her." Makoto said in anger. Luna sighed.

"Princess Jupiter, I'm sorry the laws state that she isn't to be talked to until a statement had been made by the victim and if Princess Venus doesn't make it well…lets not discuss that right now."

"I agree with Makoto, she is still our friend, she is still Rei just let us make sure she's being taken care of." Ami's voice now said. A mans voice now joined the group.

"I'm sorry girls, but Princess Mars is being charged with attempted murder and unless Princess Minako regains consciousness and changes these charges I've been instructed by the Queen of Venus to continue in the legal process. Queen Serenity has no choice her hands are tied in diplomatic matters." Minako knew this voice and from what she was hearing she needed to get up and soon. Rei was being imprisoned for what happened and the girls didn't even know if she was alright. Slowly Minako extracted herself from all of the machines attached to her noticing painfully the breathing tube she had to pull from her throat. Once she was free from the confinement the blond slowly stood slipping a little on her weak legs but was able to catch herself with her arms grabbing the bed, but the process caused her great pain. Looking down Minako noticed a large thick bandage covering most of her lower abdomen. 'Owwww it really really hurts'. Minako thought as she slowly made her way to the slightly open door.

"Lord Artemis." Everyone turned at Minako's weak voice.

"Princess. You shouldn't be up." Minako looked at Artemis and said clearly.

"Tell them to let Rei go, it…it was an accident we were training and things got out of hand. I… I made a mistake. It's not her fault." Minako began to feel weak and felt herself slowly being to fall.

"Minako!" came from Makoto as she stepped forward and caught the falling blond.

"Venus! Mako get her back to bed she doesn't need the intubation tube anymore." Makoto walked in to the room and placed Minako onto the bed.

"Does she still need all this other junk on her?" Ami nodded at the Jovian's question.

"Yes obviously she still does but she can breath on her own now, that a really good sign." A man with white hair and beautiful blue eyes stepped into the room.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ami nodded.

"Yes Lord Artemis she should be fine, If she wasn't going to make it I believe she would have died 3 days ago when she had the fever. Right now her body is just weak. With her accelerated healing she should be able to be up and about either tomorrow or the next day." The man raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? That soon?" Ami nodded with a smile.

"Yes her accelerated healing is about 76.7 percent above average. Its even higher then mine which is 68.9 and Makoto's which is 65.7. I haven't gotten a change to study Rei's yet but all of us have an accelerated rate." Luna stepped into the room.

"Speaking of Princess Mars I would say the charges are off wouldn't you Artemis. Princess Venus clearly stated that it was a training accident and most definitely expressed her desire to drop the charges." Artemis nodded and turned.

"I'll inform Queen Serenity, she will be pleased to hear this was all a misunderstanding, all a big accident." Luna nodded and exited with Artemis.

Rei looked up at the sound of her cell door screeching open.

"Your free to go. Minako woke up for a little bit and explained about the training accident." Ami said with a smile.

"Training accident?" Rei said in slight confusion.

"Yes, I don't know why you two were out training on your own with real weapons but accidents can happen sometimes." Ami said but Rei thought she saw a bit of knowledge behind the blunettes eyes indicating she suspected the truth. Rei nodded and exited the room dodging an excited hug from Makoto and the happy hellos from Michiru and Haruka. Once out of the clasp of the other bothersome senshi Rei made her way to her room and immediately washed up. It didn't take long for Rei to finish this task and set out for the Medical Center.

Minako awoke once again to a sound, except this time the sound was soft, extremely quiet and it was the middle of the night. In fact it was more the feelings of the person making the sounds than anything that woke her. Looking to the side Minako smiled as she saw Rei's dark hair fanned out on her bed. Rei was sitting in a chair next to Minako's bed leaned forward and obviously deeply asleep. Minako reached over and softly caressed the Martians silk like hair. Minako heard the whimper again. It seemed the battle hardened Martian was having a nightmare. Moving slowly Minako realized she wasn't in nearly as much pain as she had been the last time that she woke up. Continuing her motion Minako grabbed Rei by the shoulders and softly shook her.

"Rei, Reiko wake up your dreaming." Minako shook the Martian again she knew Rei was afraid she could feel her emotions even while the dark haired princess slept. Rei jerked awake and said groggily.

"I don't wana" Minako giggled and asked the still very sleepy Martian.

"What don't you want to do Reiko?" Rei laid her head back down in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Hey Rei that's not good for your back come on and sleep up here." Minako said as she tugged on the Martian and scooted over to allow room for Rei. Rei grumbled in her sleep but allowed Minako to pull her into the bed. Minako smiled, the bed was very small and Rei was pressed tightly up against her, Rei's head was slid under the blonds chin and Minako had her arms wrapped around the Martian holding her close. The blond sighed in contentment and closed her eyes allowing sleep to take her once again.

The next time the blond woke she woke with a smile. Rei was still sleeping soundly right up against her. Not to mention the fact that she felt two hundred percent better then she did the night before. Minako moved and flexed a little and noticed a little bit of pain in her abdomen but she figured she could move around pretty good as long as she didn't move to fast. Minako's attention returned to her bed partner when Rei shifted in her sleep laying out flat one arm hanging off the side of the very small bed. Minako smiled again and leaned over the sleeping Martian. 'god she is just so beautiful!' Minako thought and slowly leaned down to place a feather light kiss onto Rei's lips.

Rei jerked awake to the pleasant feeling of something soft on her lips. Opening her eyes she saw Minako's gorgeous smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." The blond whispered. Rei didn't answer, in fact she didn't say anything at all the dark haired princess just pulled the blond back down towards her into a searing kiss. Minako was taken by surprise at the ferocity of Rei's lips. Its was unlike any kiss they had previously shared. Rei's lips and tongue conquered. The blond princess mentally smiled when Rei's hands lifted, one going back into the hair at the nape of her neck pulling her even closer into the aggressive kiss while the other softly caressed her cheek. Minako moaned, Rei growled into the kiss. Minako liked this form of Rei's kisses it made her feel good, almost like Rei actually needed her, or at least she hoped, wanted her. Suddenly Rei stopped kissing Minako but it didn't stop there the Martians lips trailed down the blonds neck. Nipping all the way down until the dark haired princess reached the Venusians collar bone. Minako yelp, partially in surprise and partially in slight pain Rei had just bitten her, she had bitten her hard. The blond was sure the mark would be there for a while. Minako looked down at Rei who was now lightly caressing the bite with her tongue. Rei's tongue felt like heaven on her skin Minako moaned.

"Reiko mmhhm that feels so good." Then suddenly as if Rei had just realized what was happening she jerked away. Minako looked confused into the fiery eyes of Rei. Then without warning Minako was flipped over onto her back, gently she realized since she hadn't felt any pain, but the blond was immediately greatly disappointed when Rei stood from the bed and with no words just left the room. Minako sighed in sadness. 'you would think I would be used to this by now. She doesn't even like me.' Minako sniffled a little bit as a tear slid down her cheek. 'I wish I would have just died.' the blond thought as she wrapped her arm gently around her abdomen. 'it wouldn't hurt so much to be without her.'

Rei stormed from the room, seriously angry with herself. 'stupid stupid stupid you try to kill her almost succeed then the moment she wakes up you practically force yourself on her. I'm so stupid! She wont want me, she probably doesn't want to be anywhere near me. She almost died and it was all my fault!' Rei thought as she stomped angrily to her room.

A few days later and Minako had yet to see Rei in more then just passing. The blond missed her more then she ever thought possible. Minako hoped she could convince Rei to dance with her at her birthday ball later that night, but Minako wasn't getting her hopes up. Quietly the blond princess began to undress in preparation of the upcoming ball. Minako sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Minako's fingers lightly caressed her stomach, the blond had never had a scar before. She healed so fast it never really had the chance to scar, but then again Minako had never had a wound like the one that caused this scar. Sighing again she began to dress in the gorgeous golden gown she was meant to wear that evening, Minako was also blissfully happy to notice the dress covered the bite mark that still graced her skin. Once dressed the blond sat down and tied her hair up into an elegant up-do. With a golden ribbon and a few bobby pins the hair arrangement was perfect. Minako plastered on a smile as she opened the door making her way to the ball room.

Queen Serenity smiled everything was ready the ball room looked perfect, a decent representation of the type of party Minako would have had at Venus. Of course much of what happens at Venusian parties would be left out. The large ball room still looked the part. Looking around the queen thought 'Ok a lot of people are here were is Minako and the other girls, of course they would be late to the ball. It important so they cant be on time.' The Queen turned towards the door in surprise as the Herald announced.

"Presenting Her Majesty Princess Serenity Usagi Tsukino, Crown Princess of the White Moon Empire." The queen couldn't believe it. 'What Usagi is here first! that's just strange' The queen thought as she moved to greet her daughter.

"Everything looks amazing mom, its almost like were on Venus." The queen smiled and was about to answer when the herald once again announced the arrival of two important guests.

"Presenting Her Majesty Princess Hermes Ami Mizuno, Crown Princess of Mercury, and Her Majesty Princess Zeus Makoto Kino, Crown Princess of Jupiter." The two senshi join Usagi and Queen Serenity.

"Your majesty you have really outdone yourself this looks nothing like the ballroom before" Ami said as she join the group.

"I agree" Makoto said with a smile, the queen was just about to answer when the herald once again interrupted.

"Presenting Her Majesty Princess Ares Rei Hino, Crown Princess of Mars." The four looked up and were stunned. They had never seen Rei in a dress before.

"She looks amazing" Usagi whispered as Rei slowly descended the stairs.

"Yeah" Ami whispered and immediately blushed at the look Makoto sent her. Rei joined the group with a nod.

"Wow Rei you look good." Makoto said.

"Thank you." was Rei's curt reply. "Where's Venus?"

"She's not here yet." The queen answered. Rei nodded.

"Eager to see Minako?" Jupiter asked. Rei frowned and said.

"Eager to wish her a happy birthday so I can leave. I'm not used to celebrating birthdays with a party." Rei said. Ami nodded.

"Yes Martians don't celebrate birthdays, You spend the day in quiet pray or meditation giving thanks for the life you were granted right?" Rei nodded.

"Yes"

"that seems boring" Makoto said with a smile.

"Actually its seems very interesting, the types of intense meditation Martians are capable of are nothing like you or I could ever truly understand. I imagine it would be a very spiritual experience." Rei nodded. Makoto smiled.

"Intense meditation? So you can like meditate and make things happen in your mind and they like seem real?" Rei looked at the brunette and said.

"Not exactly like that but I guess so." Makoto smiled wider.

"So you can have like a full on orgy in your head and no one would know. Now that would be a spiritual experience" Everyone blushed. A few giggling, the queen being one of them. Rei clenched her jaw tightly.

"No, I mean I could I guess I've never..nor would I…why do conversations always end up being uncomfortable when your around Jupiter." Makoto laughed.

"Just keeping things interesting." The amusing conversation was cut off once again by the herald.

"Presenting His Majesty Prince Rhea Endymion Chiba, Crown Prince of Earth, and His Majesty Prince Apollo Solarus McBain, Crown Prince of the Sun along with his wife Her Majesty Princess Hades Setsuna Meioh, Crown Princess of Pluto." Usagi immediately squealed.

"Ohh Endymion is here." Usagi giggled as she waved to her fiancée.

A/N OK now Rei is feeling really guilty about what happened with Minako. Minako just wishes Rei would look at her. P.S I made all of their real names their planets Greek gods/goddess's hehehe.


	9. Chapter 9 Proposition

**Chapter 9**

**Propositions**

**The blond Princess of Venus sat before her mirror looking at herself hoping she looked good, she wanted to look stunning for Rei. 'maybe if I look good enough she will notice me' Minako thought as she stood slowly noticing the stiffness and slight soreness still deep in her abdomen. On the surface she was completely healed but Minako suspected that she had yet to heal completely because she still felt pain every once in a while when she moved to fast or into a wrong position. Sighing Minako looked at the dress she was wearing. It shimmered in gold hugging her hips tight up till it hooked around her neck in a halter top style. Minako had chosen this dress specifically because it looked amazing and the halter style positioned perfectly to cover the slight bruise that still graced Minako's collar bone. The blond smiled while thinking of how she got the bruise and wishing fervently that it could happen again. Sighing once again and looking around Minako figured it was about time to get this ball over with. 'Looking on the bright side, Rei would have to be there.' Minako thought with a smile.**

**Rei was just about to smack their princess for gushing over her fiancée a little to much when she felt the arrival of the people she had been hoping would show up.**

"**Presenting His Majesty Prince Enyalias Hino, Prince of Mars, as well as His Grace Duke Deimos and His Lordship Sir Phobos." Rei immediately waved to her brother and friends who walked directly over to her. Enyalius greeted Rei with a hug while she shook the hands of her cousin and friend. **

"**Its good to see you sister, I have heard you have been having an adventure without us." Enyalius said. Deimos said.**

"**No way she would never have fun without us." Phobos nodded in agreement. Once the hellos were said Rei moved to introduce her friend and family to the rest of her group. Rei noticed the other Martians having a little bit of trouble interacting with her friends Makoto wasn't making it much better since she found if insanely funny to tease Enyalius who really didn't understand it. Sighing the dark haired man said.**

"**Excuse me Princess but I cant tell are you being rude or trying to be funny, I'm sorry but I really don't understand." Makoto laughed.**

"**Gosh Rei he's just like you." Rei nodded.**

"**He's my little brother of course he's like me." Enyalius puffed up proudly since all Martians would consider that a compliment. Looking around Rei's eyes landed at the top of the stairs and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Minako but then tumbled back down when she realized it wasn't Minako just some girl who looked a lot like her, then the Herald announced making Rei understand her mistake.**

"**Presenting Their Majesty's Prince Eros and Princess Voluptus Aino, of Venus." Rei sighed. 'Minako's siblings, when is she going to get here.' Rei thought as the queen waved to the two Venusians. Enyalius stopped and leaned towards his sister.**

"**Who is she?" he asked. Rei sighed and noticed her brothers goo goo eyes.**

"**That is Princess Voluptus of Venus she is the youngest of Queen Aphrodite's children." **

"**Do you think she would dance with me." he asked. Rei sighed.**

"**Its probably better not to get involved with a Venusian brother."**

"**But she's so pretty." Enyalius said then blushed as he realized he sounded stupid. Rei sighed again. **

"**Yeah Venusians usually are." Rei said then finished with her thoughts 'its very tempting.' Rei was about to try to find a way to get away from all these people. The Venusians were loud and the life of the party, the Martians all looked uncomfortable and looking to her to make it right while her other friends seemed to fit in in one way or another. Rei closed her eyes using her meditation skills she blocked out the noise of the crowed, black, it was quiet and dark and Rei liked it. Then a light. Bright unlike she had ever seen forced its way into her vision. Opening her eyes Rei sighed as she watched Minako enter and wait to be announced.**

"**Presenting Her majesty Princess Aphrodite Minako Aino, Crown Princess of Venus." as the blond walked down the stairs Rei watched her every move noticing the slight stiffness in her gait as she moved certain ways.**

"**Wow, can I get involved with her?" Enyalius asked quietly. Rei turned and punched her brother in the stomach. The man fell to his knees with a slight laugh and wasn't surprised when Rei grabbed him by the ear and pulled him towards the balcony. Everyone in the ball room was following them with their eyes and Rei didn't like it. Once in privacy Rei released her brother.**

"**No! No you cant, you cant touch her, you cant even look at her Enyalius do you understand?" Enyalius nodded and asked with a knowing grin.**

"**if I didn't know any better sister I would say that someone was calling dibs." Rei growled and socked her brother on the cheek.**

"**Don't go near her do you understand." Enyalius grinned and nodded.**

"**Of course sister I wouldn't touch your girl." Rei growled as Enyalius ran for it arriving in the ball room so his sister couldn't kill him. Rei growled once again and leaned forward onto her hands against the cool white railing. Glad that the balcony's all had thick curtains separating the cool night air from the ball room.**

**Minako smiled as she descended the stairs and searched for her friends, but mostly searched for Rei whom she knew would be with them. Looking around she saw them then was completely caught off guard when Rei turned towards some man, obviously a Martian by his coloring and outfit then punched him in the stomach. Everyone was baffled except the other Martians who seemed to find this interaction normal. Then Rei stomped off with the man towards one of the secluded balcony's. Minako sighed.**

'**Maybe that's her fiancée or something.' Minako thought as she approached the group.**

"**What was that?" Minako asked as she hugged her brother and sister in greeting. Makoto laughed and said.**

"**Sibling quarrel of some sort, Rei's just putting her little brother in his place." Deimos and Phobos laughed heartily at the Jovian's comment. Minako smiled.**

"**Rei's little brother?" Ami nodded. Voluptus approached Minako and asked.**

"**Very Barbaric don't you think?" Minako smiled.**

"**Its just the way they are Vol, you'll get used to it." Voluptus raised her eyebrow in question and humped.**

"**Yeah right, I plan to stay away from the Martians while I'm here I mean that animal almost killed you." Minako looked at her sister and said.**

"**That was an accident Vol don't talk bad about Rei, she's my friend." Voluptus looked deep into Minako's eyes and saw something. Voluptus had always been able to see things in other people, especially Venusians, that most couldn't sense. Grabbing her sisters arm Voluptus pulled her away from the group.**

"**You're in love with that animal." Minako sighed and nodded softly.**

"**Yes, I cant help it." Voluptus looked at her.**

"**Wow, your feeling the pull aren't you." Minako's head jerked up.**

"**What no, not like that I mean I just love her I don't think,… I don't know." Minako said.**

"**Minako, you cant give your soul to a Martian, she cant love you back, she cant love you back even on a normal level let alone an eternal bond. She wont understand Minako. Martians don't mate for life, they don't have soul mates." Minako sighed.**

"**I know Vol you think I haven't thought of this, how much it will hurt when I cant be near her anymore when she goes back to Mars and I'm all alone, without her. I understand Vol yet I cant help it. I cant stop loving her." Voluptus looked down.**

"**All the people in the universe and you fall in love with the Princess of Martians. Mother wont approve anyway, you cant be with her. Perhaps if she were a man mother might make an exception but, your our heir Minako, our Princess, your first child will rule our planet someday, so therefore you must have a child." Minako nodded she had thought of this already.**

"**I understand, It doesn't matter anyway Vol, she doesn't even like me so you don't have to worry about our planets future heir. I understand my responsibilities." Voluptus looked at her sisters saddened face and wished she were wrong, wished deeply that her sister could be with the woman she so obviously loved.**

"**I'm sorry" Voluptus said as she pulled her sister into a hug. "Lets go enjoy the party, one only turns 20 once ya know." Voluptus said with a smile. Minako smiled back. **

**The night was amazing she danced with many people, Solarus was a good time and a fine dancer. Endymion as well although Usagi didn't care for him dancing with anyone but herself. Minako looked around having just gotten off the dance floor with some Neptunian Count who was sweet but Minako just wasn't interested. Sighing Minako looked at her feet. Rei was no were to be found. Many people in the ball room were fawning over Minako, the Venusians knew that it was customary for the birthday girl to "choose" her company for the night if she were so inclined. At least that was the way it would be on Venus, but Minako wasn't interested she was actually looking for a way to leave. Rei wasn't there and she didn't want anyone else. Noticing her moment Minako dashed out the side balcony when she saw the Neptunian Count looking for her once more. Minako breathed the cool night air on a sigh but jumped nearly out of her skin when she heard a voice.**

"**Were you getting to hot in there? Dancing with so many people could do that I imagine" Rei said quietly.**

"**Reiko, sweet Aphrodite you scared me." Rei looked at the flushed blond.**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."**

"**What are you doing out here?" Minako asked as she walked towards the dark haired woman leaning against a white stone pillar.**

"**I'm not one for crowds, Phobos and Deimos were out here for a while but they went off to bed."**

"**Deimos is your cousin?" Minako asked. Rei nodded.**

"**So Phobos is he your boyfriend or.." Rei cut her off.**

"**NO, he's one of my personal guard and a friend." Rei smiled and finished. "Besides I think those two prefer each others company. If you know what I mean." Minako smiled.**

"**Ahh that's so cute." Rei nodded and peeked out the side of the curtains.**

"**That arse, he is making a complete fool of himself over your sister, can't he tell she doesn't want him around." Minako leaned toward Rei and peeked out the same hole. She noticed Rei's brother Enyalius continuously standing by Voluptus who would be whisked away to dance by someone and Enyalius would look down at his feet in defeat.**

"**She wont dance with him?" Minako asked. Rei shook her head.**

"**I don't know, he wont ask her, he keeps walking up to her like he's about to then he just looses his nerve or something and ends up standing there looking like an idiot. I think your sister is getting annoyed with him." Minako smiled.**

"**Vol doesn't have much patience. He is very attractive I wonder why she doesn't just call him out, hu she probably likes his attention." Rei looked at the woman leaning over her and asked.**

"**You think he's attractive?" Minako turned her head and noticed she was very close to Rei's face.**

"**Well for a man, I guess he. *sigh* I think he looks a lot like you." Rei blushed slightly.**

"**You think I'm attractive?" Rei whispered. Minako nodded.**

"**Yes I do, I think you are very attractive." Rei blushed. Minako sighed.**

"**Will you dance with me?" Rei's eyes lurched up to look into Minako's. Minako noticed the almost fearful gaze and said**

"**I mean you don't have to, I just. Never mind." **

"**I cant dance." Rei said. Minako looked at her and smiled.**

"**I'll teach you, we can stay out here and no one will even see you but me." Rei nodded and said.**

"**So that only you can use this to torture me with later, right?" Minako smiled.**

"**But of course." She said as she reached her hand out and pulled Rei towards her.**

"**Here put your arms around me like this." Minako said as she grabbed Rei's hands and slid them around her waist.**

"**This isn't how people out there are dancing." Rei said as Minako wrapped her arms around the Martians neck and began to sway to the music.**

"**I like this kind of dancing better." Minako said as she leaned her head against Rei's shoulder. The two danced for a while before Rei got up the courage to say what she had been wanting to say for a while.**

"**I…I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you. In the garden." Rei whispered. "I didn't mean to." Minako nodded. **

"**I know, it was more my fault then yours, I…hesitated. You thought I was going to block and I hesitated. Your not the only one to blame." Rei pulled Minako a little closer and the blond smiled.**

"**Your still in pain." Rei stated.**

"**No, not really, well sometimes if I move really fast I can feel a sharp pain deep in my stomach. I think its not healed all the way through." Minako whispered as she leaned up to look in to Rei's eyes then examine her closely. Rei was wearing a tight black dress that reached the floor and hugged her nicely, Minako liked the spaghetti straps that left Rei's shoulders bare and gave the beautiful Martian ample cleavage.**

"**You look amazing tonight. That dress is..Wow." Minako said with a slight blush. Rei nodded.**

"**Thank you. Queen Serenity picked it out." Minako smiled.**

"**She has good taste, you are absolutely radiant." Minako couldn't help it when Rei blushed slightly and the blond leaned in to gently kiss Rei's lips. Rei reciprocated kissing back gently. Minako moaned into Rei's mouth and Rei pulled away.**

"**Uhh don't leave please." Minako said fearing Rei would leave again like she had every other time they shared a kiss. Rei looked at the blond then towards the curtain and back. 'Maybe she does want me.' Rei thought. 'Well its now or never.' **

"**Maybe, if you want to we could. Um..I was wondering if." Rei sighed.**

"**I like you, and I was wondering if you wanted to be in a sort of sexual relationship with me." Rei said quickly. Minako's eyes widened.**

"**What like date?" Rei shook her head.**

"**No not really more like we um have sex, and be only with each other while were together but if either of us wants to break it off then that's it." Minako nodded in understanding.**

"**So you want to be like sex buddies?" Minako asked.**

"**Um I don't really know what that means but yeah I guess that's what I'm asking." Minako couldn't believe that Rei was actually propositioning her for sex, in a way Minako was excited yet she couldn't help but feel that It wasn't real obviously, Rei only wanted her for sex not because she actually cared for her but because of the stupid Venusian attraction. In most Venusians eyes the attraction they held over people was a blessing, Minako always saw it as a curse since she wasn't interested in lust. Minako had been obsessed with finding her mate ever since she were little and with the exception of her coming of age ceremony, Minako had never been with another person. The blond princess was deathly afraid that she had found her mate, yet her mate could never return her feelings. Minako looked deep into Rei's questioning eyes. 'I want to be with her, even if its only for a moment. I'll be with her until she leaves me.' Minako nodded.**

"**Yes, I think that would be ok." Rei's eyes widened. She couldn't believe Minako had actually said yes. The blond leaned in an softly kissed Rei's lips.**

"**Do you want to meet in your room tonight?" Rei nodded and Minako smiled.**

"**I'll be there." She whispered then slid behind the curtain and back into the ball room.**


	10. Chapter 10 Relations

Chapter 10

Relations

The blond princess of Venus returned to the ball room with a surge of excitement. She couldn't believe that Rei had actually asked her to sleep with her. It was almost like a dream come true. Except in her dreams Rei would declare her undying love to her and whisk her away were they could be alone, but Minako knew that was just a fantasy and in no time Minako would get to actually have Rei in reality.

"What's up with you?" Eros asked his intensely smiling sister?

"Just happy, it is my birthday ya know." Minako answered back.

"Yes it is and happy birthday Mina." Voluptus said as she approached, glad that her sister seemed to be happy once again. Minako smiled.

"So Vol I noticed you have a bit of a fan." Voluptus looked back at Enyalius who had his head down in defeat again.

"It appears so, I don't know why he bothers. I wont go near a Martian they aren't safe." Minako frowned.

"Ahh Vol but he's so sweet, especially for a Martian and he's obviously nervous about asking you to dance why don't you put the poor boy out of his misery." Vol laughed.

"He's not a boy Mina he's older then me." Minako sighed.

"Yeah but he's younger then me so I can call him a boy. Besides what does it matter if he's a boy or not if you don't like him." Voluptus blushed slightly.

"I didn't say that I didn't like him." Voluptus mumbled. Eros and Minako smiled.

"Ahhh Vol's got a crush on the Martian Prince." Eros said.

"Ooh that's so cute, he really is a hunk Vol." Minako said. Voluptus groaned.

"I didn't say that I have a crush on him, and he is cute and sweet but he's a Martian!." Minako sighed.

"Vol I know Martians seem to be hard and barbaric at times but trust me it makes it that much better when they act sweet its like a rare gift. Besides you have the freedom to choose your life partner so I wouldn't hold back, if you like him then get to know him, and if he ends up being who you want to be with then that's amazing if not then that's ok too just don't let prejudice get in the way you may deeply regret it later." Voluptus sighed and looked back at Enyalius.

"Uhh fine, I'll go see if he wants to dance." Eros and Minako smiled at their retreating sister.

"What about you Eros, anyone you like." Eros grinned and nodded.

"I have a little rendezvous planned with that gorgeous Neptunian other there, I think she's a dukes daughter, Princess Michiru's cousin in some way or another, but anyway we are planning a stroll through the gardens tomorrow. What about you?" Minako smiled.

"Oh not much going on, I'm actually a little tired. I think I'm going to head off to bed." Eros nodded.

"Ok you sleep well, I'm going off to dance a little more with Mikhalia." Minako nodded and smiled as her brother left and started to dance with a pretty Neptunian girl.

Slipping out of the ball room, hopefully unnoticed, Minako slowly made her way towards Rei's room. Wondering if the Martian would be there already? Once there Minako stared at the door and took a deep breath. 'ok this is it' she thought and opened the door. Minako laughed a little anti-climatically when she saw that the room was empty. Minako guess that Rei was having a bit of a harder time escaping the ball room. Looking around Minako walked towards the fire place and smiled. The fire was low but still gave off a good amount of heat. Once Minako sufficiently warmed her hands the blond walked across the room but stopped halfway when she heard the door creaking open.

Rei had finally been able to extract herself from Usagi, Makoto and Haruka long enough to disappear. For some reason Usagi thought it was a good idea to try to force Rei to dance and since Minako hadn't really shown Rei how to dance like the others were Rei was trying to tactfully tell her to back off. But finally Rei was walking through the door to her room. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Minako standing in the middle of her room. The blond looked up and smiled at her. Rei took a deep breath.

Minako smiled at Rei's obvious nervousness and arched her golden brow in question. Rei didn't say anything so Minako sexily crooked her finger at the statuesque Martian. Rei gulped and slowly walked towards the Venusian. Once there Rei didn't really know what to do. Minako laughed and grabbed Rei's hand slowly pulling her forward.

"Are you sure you want to do this, you…seem a little nervous." Minako whispered. Rei nodded and placed her other hand around Minako's waist.

"I'm sure, and I am nervous. I've actually never been with someone. Sexually I mean. So I don't really know what to do. I figured since your from Venus you would know." Minako looked at her feet sadly.

"You think I'm a slut don't you?" Rei saw the hurt in Minako's eyes and said.

"No, I just, your from Venus I just figured." Rei didn't really finish. Minako sighed.

"There is a ceremony, on Venus. The person who is coming of age get to pick their partner or teacher I guess would be the better word. That's the only time I've been with someone." Rei looked at Minako in wonder.

"You've only ever been with one person?" Minako nodded. Rei looked deep into Minako's eyes and asked softly.

"Why?" Minako shrugged with a smile but thought in answer 'I've been waiting for you, I only want you.' Rei allowed herself to smile lightly. She liked the idea that Minako wasn't much more experienced then herself, she didn't know why but she liked it. Leaning in slowly Rei kissed Minako's lips softly. The blond smiled and wrapped her arms around Rei's waist as Rei's hands slid up into Minako's hair gripping it.

"Oww." Rei said as she pulled her and back. "There is something hard in your hair." Minako smiled and reached up pulling a few bobby pins out and shaking the long golden mass down.

"Its just bobby pins Reiko." the blond said and handed them to Rei. Rei wasn't looking at the bobby pins she had just been handed. She couldn't take her eyes off of Minako. The blond looked gorgeous with her shimmering gown and long silky hair. Rei dropped the pins and pulled Minako back to her, lips attaching to the blonds and her hands going immediately back into the beautiful silky hair. Minako whimpered in pleasure as Rei backed them up against the bed. Once there Minako pulled away the slightest bit and slipped Rei's dress straps down. Rei held her breath and Minako whispered.

"Is it ok if I undress you?" Rei nodded and said.

"Only if I can do the same to you." Minako smiled and nodded back as she slid Rei's silk black gown down and over her hips. Minako stopped to stare for a minute before Rei cupped her cheeks raising the blonds eyes back to her own. Rei looked slightly uncomfortable so Minako allowed it as she slid Rei's panties to the floor, thankful that the Martian wasn't wearing a bra. Minako looked into Rei's eyes and softly caressed the dark haired women's sides, hoping to ease her nervousness. Minako knew Martians were very uptight about nudity and Rei seemed very uncomfortable if Minako let her eyes wander to low.

Now completely naked Rei stood there feeling Minako's light touch on her sides, soothing her worries. Rei had always had a subconscious fear about her body. She knew she had a lot of muscles that most women didn't and figured that she wouldn't be attractive, but Minako seemed to understand her fears and didn't spend to much time letting her eyes wander. Taking a deep breath Rei lifted her hands and placed them around Minako's neck quickly unfastening the halter top and sliding the gown down until it and the blonds lacy panties hit the floor. Rei stood back up quickly and looked into Minako's eyes. Minako smiled and sat back onto the bed slipping back farther so she was more centered on the large bed. Minako reached out to Rei who followed crawling to the Venusian and positioning herself on top of the blond. Minako giggled and whispered.

"See you do like it on top." Rei just hmphed at the blond. Minako pulled Rei down to her for a kiss. Allowing herself to feel every inch of bare skin sliding softly against her own. The kiss was slow, like Rei was studying. Learning Minako's mouth completely. Minako didn't mind in the least, she loved the feel of Rei's tongue softly teasing her. Once the blond was lost in the kiss she pushed Rei back slightly and switched their positions. Rei smiled shyly and teased.

"Now who likes it on top?" Minako smiled.

"Was that a joke? Rei did you make a joke?" Rei just grumbled and pulled the blond back down onto her. Minako laughed lightly and kissed the Martian, but the blond didn't stay there long. Rei's breath hitched in her throat when Minako slowly licked and kissed down Rei's neck and chest slowly, painstakingly making her way to one of Rei's breast. Rei moaned when Minako took the dark hared princess's nipple into the her mouth. Rei couldn't believe the feeling's Minako was making her feel. Something deep down in the pit of her stomach a tightening and Rei noticed vaguely, a moistening of places even lower. Minako's lips then paid attention to the other nipple causing Rei to moan even louder and even louder still when Minako leaned back raising her hand the blond stroked the nipple gently. Rei yelp when the blond pinched it softly.

"Do you like that?" Minako whispered. Rei nodded an affirmative eyes closed tightly. Minako smiled and let her hand wander lower, softly cupping Rei's heat then allowing a finger to slip between the folds. Rei's hips bucked towards her hand slightly. The blond could tell Rei was about ready. The Martian was wet, really wet with labored breaths. Minako leaned down and pecked Rei's lips softly with a kiss.

"Reiko, you're so wet." Rei whimpered in her throat and Minako leaned to kiss Rei's pulse point all the while the blond was softly apply pressure in slow circle's to Rei's clit.

"Are you ready Reiko?" Minako asked as she lightly grazed the dark haired princess's entrance with her finger. Rei nodded. Minako smiled kissing Rei softly the blond whispered against her lips.

"It might hurt a little, the first time. Open your eyes _Mi Amor" _(My Love) the last two words whispered in Venusian so Rei didn't understand. Rei complied with the order and Minako slowly slid two fingers into Rei. Rei's lips parted on a whimper, half of pain half of pleasure. Minako stopped once she had gone as far as possible.

"Are you ok?" Rei nodded a yes. "do you want me to move?" Rei looked into Minako's eyes and nodded. Minako slowly withdrew and surged forward again. Rei cried out slightly it felt so good. Rei had never begun to feel anything like it. Rei felt her hips raising to meet Minako's thrust seemingly of their own accord. Minako smiled at Rei's obvious pleasure and leaned back down slipping her free arm under Rei's neck and leaning over the Martian. Rei pulled her close. Wrapping her arms tightly around Minako's neck Rei couldn't help but hold tight to the woman giving her so much satisfaction. Rei leaned up and initiated a fiery kiss. She could feel the feeling getting stronger. The tightening was becoming unbearable. Rei pulled from Minako's lips and leaned her head onto the blonds shoulder panting and whimpering until she couldn't take it anymore. An unbearable need that had begun to consume her since Minako had started. Rei turned her head and bit down hard. Minako grimaced and yelped slightly but didn't pull away, and then Rei was gone, her world exploded in a blissful erotic feeling the likes of which she had never experienced shook her body. Rei pulled away from Minako when she tasted the blonds blood and realized she had bit her so hard she had made her bleed. Rei was still trying to catch her breath when Minako leaned down softly grazing her lips over the Martians. Once Rei could see and breath again she leaned back and whispered.

"I'm sorry." Minako looked confused.

"What about?"

"I made you bleed." Minako looked over at her shoulder and shrugged.

"Its fine, I hardly even noticed it. I had…other things occupying my attention." Rei blushed as Minako rolled to the side and slid her arm around Rei's waist. Minako was exhausted and Rei was even more so. Both laid in each others arms until sleep took over.

A/N Ok I couldn't help it for some reason Voluptus and Enyalius just screamed at me to let them have a little side story hehehe. So Minako and Rei have begun a sort of relationship but its very one sided since Rei still thinks she only wants Minako for sex. Maybe she will learn otherwise. Or Maybe she wont hehe


	11. Chapter 11 Night Time Fun

Chapter 11

Night Time Fun

The dark haired princess of Mars awoke in the middle of the night to a strange feeling, the feeling of someone sleeping right up next to her. Rei opened her eyes and saw the blond Venusian sleeping comfortably with her back to the Martians chest. Rei couldn't help it, she didn't know why but she had the urge to lean forward and leave light kisses on Minako's skin. The Martian did just that slipping her arm around the blond she softly caressed Minako's stomach while she trailed her lips from the blonds neck to her shoulder.

Minako awoke to the feeling of soft lips trailing her skin and gentle fingers caressing her stomach.

"Mmmhh" Minako let out as she slowly roused from sleep. "Reiko." Minako whispered. Rei answered.

"I think its your turn Mina." Minako turned towards the Martian.

"Are you sure? I mean you don't have to." Truthfully Minako was a little bit nervous about letting Rei make love to her, she knew that if Rei were her soul mate that the transfer of her soul would occur while they were together intimately, and although she loved Rei and under normal circumstances would be more then willing to give her a part of her soul. Minako knew Rei wouldn't understand and would probably end up breaking her heart in the end, something that could literally kill a mated Venusian.

"But I want to Mina." Rei whispered. Minako looked into her loves eyes and suddenly didn't care, she didn't care if loving Rei would kill her. The blond almost couldn't control herself, she had to please Rei, had to give her what she wanted regardless of the consequences. Minako nodded as she turned more fully towards Rei who met her lips in a ferocious kiss. The Martian leaned fully over the blond, Rei's hand slowly traveled south fingers trailing lightly across the blond Venusians skin. Rei smiled as she felt Minako's muscles contract against the light touch. Rei's fingers slipped into Minako's liquid heat. Minako moaned, Rei groaned she had never felt anything like it. Minako was wet and hot. The Martian turned her attention to Minako's clit rubbing it gently while her lips trailed down the blonds cheek. Stopping to suck lightly on her neck then nipping roughly up her neck then down her shoulder leaving little bite marks in many different places. Minako moaned as she felt Rei's teeth sinking into her flesh. The blond had soon found herself loving the light sting of Rei's bites. Minako had never suspected when she first met the stoic Martian that she would be a biter. Minako tensed lightly when she felt Rei's fingers moving lower.

"Are you ready?" came a mumbled voice from her shoulder. Minako nodded.

"Yes. God yes Reiko." Rei smiled. As Minako called her name she slowly slipped two fingers inside the blond. Minako groaned she was more wet then she had ever thought possible and Rei's lips and fingers were driving her crazy the blond knew she was close. Minako gripped Rei's shoulders then let her hands slid down the Martians back feeling the tight muscles there. Rei's fingers quickened inside her and Minako felt it happening, a building of pleasure unlike she had ever experience. The blond opened her eyes and looked at her hands. There was already a light glow emitting from them. 'oh god,' Minako thought as she realized her body was getting ready to give her mate a bit of her soul.

"Rei..Reiko I think we should st..stop." Rei's fingers curled inside of her hitting a particularly sensitive spot. "Oh god Rei, don't stop. Please." Rei smiled at Minako's change of mind as well as her vocal representation of her pleasure, pleasure that Rei was giving her. Minako turned her head burying her face into Rei's neck and hair, bending her knees the blond pulled Rei tighter to her. The light left Minako's hands and traveled into Rei's body as Minako felt her toes curl and the blond slipped over the edge unable to control herself any longer. Rei smiled again as Minako screamed in pleasured agony. Minako kept her eyes closed knowing that they were still glowing due to the soul transfer that just took place. The blond was still breathing hard when she felt Rei's lips trail lightly across her jaw.

"What was that light?" Rei asked quietly as she continued to pay attention to Minako's jaw line.

"Hu?" Minako asked when she could finally form sentences.

"I don't know, you were emitting some kind of light, what was it?" Minako shrugged and whispered against the Martians lips.

"it's a Venusian thing, don't worry about it." Rei crooked an eyebrow at her.

"Will you glow every time I pleasure you?" Minako blushed at the words Rei used but shook her head no.

"No not every time."

"It felt weird, it made me feel weird. I don't know if I like it or not." Rei said with a look of confusion on her face. Minako smiled she should have figured Rei would be confused about the feelings because Minako knew that in the moment when the blond had transferred her soul to her mate that Rei had felt Minako's intense love her for. Rei being a Martian wouldn't really know what that feeling was and would obviously be confused about it. The blond leaned up and kissed Rei's furrowed brow.

"Don't worry the feeling will go away after a while."

"Ok" Rei said as she laid her head down on the blonds shoulder. Minako sighed and let her hands slid through the Martians gorgeous thick black hair as she thought with all her heart. 'I love you so much, my soul mate. My one and only.'

Rei woke in the morning to the sensation of wind, The Martian shifted in her sleep when she realized it wasn't wind she was feeling but breath. Rei turned her head and immediately got embarrassed when she realized that she was literally laying on top of Minako her head on the blonds shoulder. Although the blond didn't seem like she cared much, in fact had an arm around Rei's waist. Rei shifted so as not to knee Minako anywhere and slipped from the blonds grasp quickly grabbing the discarded blanket and wrapping it around her. Rei felt an uncontrollable blush grace her cheeks when she heard Minako begin to stir on the bed. Rei quickly glanced at the Venusian and couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Minako looked in the morning with her hair all tussled and crazy, Rei remembered her own hands in that long golden mass making it so. Minako groaned.

"Uhhh Reiko its to early come back to bed." Rei shook her head in the negative when Minako turned to look at her. Rei's face got red again as the blond turned towards her completely naked, just laying there on the bed.

"You have somewhere you need to be?" Minako asked. Rei shook her head in the negative. The blond wondered why Rei wasn't talking to her then she noticed the dark haired girls blush and the death grip she had on the blanket surrounding her. Minako smiled.

"Rei are you embarrassed?" Rei shook her head no. Minako's eyebrow went up in question.

"Really your not? Then drop the blanket." Minako said. Rei's eyes widened and shook her head no. Minako scooted to the end of the bed on her knees getting as close to Rei as possible as she sat there.

"Come on drop the blanket" Minako said and once again Rei shook her head and said.

"No, I..I'm not comfortable with that." Minako smiled.

"Come here." Minako said.

"No." Rei grunted. Minako smiled and pouted.

"Please." Rei grumbled and took as few small steps towards the blond princess. Minako reached her hand as far as she could and grasped the blanket tightly, slowly pulling Rei towards her.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Reiko" Minako said as she slowly opened the blanket. Rei whimpered but didn't stop the blond. Minako dropped the blanket to the floor.

"You really don't have to be embarrassed your gorgeous, your body is amazing." after she said this Minako leaned forward slightly. Kissing Rei's alabaster stomach lightly, teasing it with her tongue before pulling the skin between her teeth gently. Rei moaned and Minako felt Rei's hands slip into her hair then going down and scratching down her back leaving little welts. Minako smiled then licked across the same bit of skin she had been paying attention to.

"You have a very sensitive abdomen don't you?" Rei nodded. Minako licked Rei's skin again.

"Do you like that?" Minako asked. Rei nodded once again. Minako scooted back on the bed a little bit and pulled Rei down onto her making the dark haired princess straddle the blond. Minako loved the feel of Rei's strong white thighs and let her hands trail up the Martians back. Rei moaned as her blond lover leaned forward teasing Rei's chest with her tongue and teeth. The Martians head tilted back on a moan.

"Uhh Minako…" Rei moaned to the Venusian.

"Reiko call me Mina. Like you did last night. I liked it." Rei nodded her head. Minako smiled and flipped them, now leaning over the Martian slowly sliding down her body making her way to Rei's stomach once again tantalizingly letting her tongue trail over the skin there. Rei groaned and attempted to bring Minako back up to her for a kiss. Minako smiled.

"Nope Reiko." Minako said as she continued to move lower. Rei pleaded.

"Mina please…" Minako smiled and said.

"I want to taste you." Rei growled.

"Well then get up here." The Martian said. Minako smiled once again as her hands softly caressed Rei's hips and thighs.

"I want to taste you a different way, remember when I said there are a few ways one can taste somebody? Well this is another much more intimate way." As Minako said this the Venusian lowered her head letting her tongue slip between the Martians lower lips lightly teasing the area. Rei closed her eyes tightly, moaning against the pleasure. Minako smiled as she heard her lovers moans. After what seemed like moments for Minako and eternity for Rei Minako's actions were momentarily stilled when a loud knock was heard across the room. Rei groaned quietly as she heard her guards voice.

"Princess are you up?" Phobos asked through the door. Rei whimpered as she watched Minako smile then continue her previous actions.

"Mina…Minako you…stop I oh god!" Rei groaned quietly.

"Rei?" Phobos called again. "are you ok? You sound like your in pain?" Rei gripped the bed sheets tightly forcing herself to answer her friend.

"no I.. I'm fine." Rei said in a louder voice.

"Good, Your brother and cousin wanted me to inform you that were planning to train this morning if you would like to join us." Rei looked down at Minako's bright golden head moving sensually between her own legs and felt herself beginning to lose all control.

"So are you coming?" Phobos asked. Rei nodded even though her friend couldn't see her.

"Yes… yes I'm coming." Rei said as her control weakened even more.

"ok we will see you out there." Once Phobos seemed to walk away Minako leaned up gently pressing her fingers against Rei's clit as she said jokingly.

"You're coming already? But I just started". Minako said with a sexy smirk, one Rei couldn't resist.

"Mina…" Rei groaned out. Minako smiled and leaned down once again letting her tongue move slowly, lightly exploring and driving Rei wild with need. Minako smiled wide when she felt Rei's hands move to her head and grip her hair tightly.

"Mmhhm you taste so good Reiko." Minako grumbled out as she moved to roughly lick the Martians clit, slowly and with an increased pressure. Minako grimaced slightly when Rei pulled on her hair not allowing Minako the choice anymore Rei tugged and pulled the blond up to her and into a forceful kiss. The Venusian giggled as Rei growled into the hot kiss. Minako reached between them and carefully slid two fingers into the Martian. Rei groaned and Minako moved her fingers faster. The blond smiled when Rei's ability to continue kissing her vanished and the blond just lightly sucked on Rei's bottom lip.

"Are you about to come Rei?" Minako whispered as she began to feel the Martians walls contracting around her fingers. Rei nodded and opened her eyes looking deep into the cerulean pools above her.

"Come for me." Minako whispered. Rei closed her eyes tightly. Pulling the blond down then roughly sinking her teeth into the Venusians sensitive neck. Minako yelped slightly but didn't pull away the blond just watched as her mate came. Hard and fast, Minako decided in that moment that Rei was the most amazing creature to ever live. The Martian leaned back flopping ungracefully to the bed. Minako smiled and jumped a little when Rei's hand came up softly caressing her neck.

"Sorry…again." Rei whispered. Minako just smiled.

"Its alright, I kinda like it." Rei shrugged with a little blush.

"I don't know why I keep doing that, its just almost completely out of my control." Rei whispered. Minako leaned down and kissed the Martians forehead.

"I told you its alright." Rei nodded. Minako smiled as she leaned back.

"Although it would be a bit nicer of you to do it a little lower like you did last night, I'm never going to be able to hide this one ya know." Minako said as she caressed the bite shaped bruise that was still forming on her neck just below her pulse point. The Martian blushed deep this time.

"Sorry" she mumbled. Minako just smiled and leaned back turning around the blond attempted to get off the bed but was waylaid by Rei.

"Oh my gosh did I do that too?" Rei asked.

"Do what?" Minako said confused as she sat on the end of the bed. Rei scooted towards the blond and gently caressed down her back.

"you have bright red furrows running down your back." Minako blushed a little.

"Yeah, you kinda did that earlier." Rei frowned.

"I keep hurting you." Minako sighed and smiled.

"Rei its fine, I actually like it. I know I'm doing good if I can make you lose control." Minako said as she turned and kissed Rei's lips gently.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore though…I like you." Minako smiled.

"Rei this type of hurt is way different then the pain we used to put each other through. Your not really hurting me. In fact it really feels good." Rei looked skeptical.

"Are you sure?" Minako nodded with a smile.

"Of course I'm sure, don't you think if I didn't like it I would tell you to knock it off?" Rei smiled lightly.

"Yeah I guess your right." Minako nodded.

"See now stop worrying about my little lust scratches and get dressed remember your friends are waiting for you to train, and I have to go see if I can cover up this bite with any of my turtle necks." Re nodded and stood. Minako sat there for a while watching Rei move about the room. Rei noticed and sighed.

"I wish you wouldn't do that it makes me uncomfortable." Minako smiled.

"It shouldn't, you look amazing." Rei scoffed and pulled on her pants followed by her shirt. Minako stood and slipped on her dress from the night before. Then searched around for a moment and frowned.

"Reiko have you seen my ribbon I was wearing in my hair? I cant find it and it was my last one…I lose them a lot." The blond said with a blush. Rei looked around for signs of the golden ribbon Minako always wore but couldn't find it anywhere. Sighing Rei turned towards her dresser and grabbed one of her own red ribbons.

"Here you can use one of mine." Minako smiled and grasped the ribbon gently then turned towards Rei's mirror and slipped some of her hair up in her normal style and tied the bow tightly. Rei nodded and Minako smiled.

"It looks good don't you think?" Minako asked Rei as they walked towards the door. Rei shrugged.

"It looks fine." Minako smiled and pushed Rei playfully.

"Your supposed to tell me that I look radiant and amazing and I'm the most beautiful women you have ever seen and…" Rei cut the blond off with a kiss then leaned back and said.

"Fine, your all of the above. Ok?" Minako nodded not sure if that counted but decided that since Rei was a Martian, those words were probably the most romantic declaration ever made.

"Thank you then." Minako said as Rei walked down the hall and Minako dashed across said hall to make it to her room to change for the upcoming day.

A/N Sorry its been so long since I've updated this story but I've been busy with a new job that takes up all of my time. But anyways please read and review!

P.S I updated my one shots stories. The latest is called "Curses Cure" its pretty good you should check that one out too. I was thinking of later possibly taking it out and making it a fuller longer story but still that is in the future. Ja minna


	12. Chapter 12 Training

Chapter 12

Training

The normally stoic and moody Martian exited the palace and swiftly made her way towards the group of other Martians at the far side of the training grounds. Enyalius nodded to his sister and waved. Rei nodded back and joined the group.

"What took you so long cousin? We have been waiting." Rei nodded glad to be back among normal Martians for once.

"I was occupied." The group nodded completely accepting that answer. Rei was just about to take the lead in the morning training, like she always did, when a loud voice interrupted her.

"Rei! Hey are you guys about to train? Do you mind if we join. We haven't had a good training session in a while." Rei smiled as Makoto and a small group of Jovian's followed. Rei nodded.

"Yes more is always better" Makoto laughed and turned towards her companions.

"This is my younger brother Deus and my younger sisters Juniper and Tinia." All of them were tall with brown hair and dark green eyes carrying weapons much like Makoto's spear. Rei looked at Makoto's siblings the boy was easy to tell apart simply because his hair was shorter but the two girls looked exactly alike. Makoto noticed Rei's staring and said.

"Juniper and Tinia are twins. That's why your having trouble figuring out who is who." Rei nodded in understanding.

"All right everyone lets do some warm up drills." Rei started.

"Warm up drills?" Deus said. Rei nodded again.

"The only way to keep your skills sharp is to always, always start with the basics." Makoto nodded.

"Ok lets go for a run, only a few miles today then we will do weapons training." The Jovian's groaned all except Makoto. Makoto smiled and said.

"They don't do much running. Jupiter is a jungle so long bouts of running are not likely its more like jumping around in the thick woods." Rei nodded. Mars was more like a desert so jumping around was not likely while running was more likely.

"We will go at a slow pace so they can keep up. Enyalius is still healing anyway." Enyalius groaned.

"Sister I'm fine, I may not heal as quick as you but its been weeks. You don't have to coddle me."

"I am not coddling I am making sure you don't over tax yourself so you can be useful. If you rip your side open…again.. Then you will be as useful as a sack of shite now don't whine and follow orders." Enyalius nodded and couldn't help himself went into military mode.

"Yes Ma'am"

"How did you hurt your side?" Juniper asked. Rei rolled her eyes at the goo goo eyes Makoto's sisters were giving her little brother, cousin and friend.

"Battle" Enyalius said.

"Form up" Rei yelled. "Three small squads, Deus, Juniper and Tinia in front. Makoto, Phobos, Deimos and Enyalius I want you to help them out if they slow to much. I will keep pace if you stick up with me then you wont have to worry about it." The young Jovian's nodded.

A few miles later Rei had a new found respect for Jovian's. It was clear to her that the younger Jovian's didn't run long distance at all. Yet they put forth a lot of effort to keep up and followed any orders Rei gave them. After the run the three younger warriors were obviously exhausted yet didn't attempt to leave. Deus leaned hunched over breathing heavily.

"Stand up, you cant catch your breath if you lean over like that it squashes your rib cage and your lungs along with it, put your hands above your head and take slow even breaths." Deus nodded and did as he was told and in no time had caught his breath.

"Ok weapons training." The Jovian's all smiled this was something more to their liking. Deimos and Phobos went and grabbed a bunch of practice sword and spears. The Jovian's all took a spear and the Martians all grabbed a sword.

"Pair off, Makoto your with me. I want to actually train today." Rei said. Makoto smiled she knew that Rei would have the same problem she had while training with non senshi. No competition. Their strength, speed and reaction time were all heightened incredibly when they were engaged in battle. If you weren't a senshi it was almost impossible to keep up with them. In no time the pairs were as follows one Martian against one Jovian. Deimos fought Deus while Phobos and Tinia were at it and Enyalius and Juniper mock battled.

"Spread out, now I want nice clean technique. Makoto and I are going to be training so we wont be watching you. Deimos, Phobos and Enyalius if they need help or instruction please give it." The Martians nodded. In no time the battles raging almost seemed real. The Martians quickly realized that the Jovian's were well versed in weapons training and needed very little instruction. After a while Rei and Makoto stopped and looked at their companions all in mock battle. Deimos smiled in victory as Deus collapsed to the ground. Makoto noticed in the time they had been fighting a lot of people from many different places had shown up to watch. Makoto noticed Ami and Minako standing at the other end of the ring with Minako's siblings. Makoto waved.

"Your brother is good yet he needs to work on his speed." Rei said. Makoto nodded and watched as Deimos helped Deus up and the two walked over to them. The four's attention then turned to Phobos and Tinia who seemed to be at a stale mate which ended with Phobos winning due only to his superior strength. The rest of the groups attention all turned to Enyalius and Juniper who were in a similar position to Phobos and Tinia at least until Juniper shifted her position and flung Enyalius over her shoulder then did a little back flip in the air and stood over Enyalius spear at his throat for a moment then dropped to her knees. Enyalius eyes widened as the Jovian women dropped to her knees above him and just sat there straddling him breathing heavily. Minako smiled as Voluptus glared at the Jovian woman.

"I thought you weren't that interested in him Vol." Voluptus turned her head and hmphed.

"I'm not, besides its not like he needs me. He obviously has a million other women trying for his affections." Voluptus said bitterly as she turned and sat on a bench looking solemn. Minako frowned slightly. Voluptus usually didn't get this upset about someone.

"Vol last night did you and he like…." Voluptus looked up quickly.

"No…No we just danced and he was so sweet. I kissed him that's all." Minako nodded and turned towards her brother.

"What about you Eros? How was your morning walk with Mikhalia?" Eros shrugged.

"Ok I guess. Turns out she's engaged already and she just wanted to be friends…with benefits. I told her I was flattered but not really interested in just a fling." Minako smiled she had never really realized how much like herself her siblings were. Most Venusians would have been fine with just a fling. It seemed her obsession with finding her mate had rubbed off on her little siblings.

"I'm sorry" Minako said. Eros shrugged.

"No big deal" Minako smiled and turned towards Ami who had been silent.

"What about you Ami? Find any new love interest last night?" Ami blushed and said.

"Sorry Minako but I have no new interesting love stories for you." Minako smiled and joked.

"Darn."

Enyalius gulped in such an uncomfortable position.

"Um excuse me could you get up." Juniper nodded.

"Yeah sorry, all that running then the flip. My legs gave out." Enyalius nodded and helped the Jovian up.

"Thanks" she said as the group of Jovian's and Martians approached.

"Nice move Jun." Makoto said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Very impressive." Rei said.

"Thanks, but my legs feel like jelly." the group laughed. Makoto turned and started walking towards the other end of the field. The group joined her.

"Hey guys, Ami, how are you guys this morning." Ami smiled.

"Good." Minako also smiled.

"I'm just perfect had a great nights.. sleep and a wonderful morning." Minako noticed Rei's slight blush at her insinuation and stood, discreetly standing right next to Rei. Enyalius walked up to Voluptus and smiled.

"Morning" he said shyly. Voluptus tried to stay upset but couldn't help but smile.

"Good Morning." The young Venusian said as she stood and gave Enyalius a little hug. Enyalius eyes widened at the contact but hugged her back regardless. Rei hid her smile and thought 'welcome to the touchy feely world of Venusians brother' Minako smiled and softly grabbed Rei's hand for a moment then let go. Rei resisted the urge to pull away but didn't have to worry about it much after Minako let go so quickly. Minako noticed Rei flinch and felt her heart twinge. The blond sighed 'of course she doesn't want you to touch her in public. She doesn't want everyone knowing about our little trysts.' Minako turned and left the group feeling very much alone, she wanted so much to show Rei how much she loved her, to show the world, but that wasn't possible. Rei turned her head and watched Minako make her way off the field, the Martian stood there for a moment then sighed and left as well listening to the group behind her talking loudly as she too exited the field.

The Martian quickly made her way up the hall and found Minako walking slowly. Rei approached grabbed the Venusians arm and pulled her into an empty room. Minako smiled as Rei yanked her into a deserted room and proceeded to kiss her soundly. Rei groaned into the blonds mouth loving the feel of Minako's tongue battling her own. Minako moaned as Rei's hands wandered up her shirt softly caressing her stomach and moving higher until she was waylaid by Minako's bra. The blond figured she would stop there considering they were practically in public but no. Minako yelped slightly against Rei's mouth as the Martians fiery hands slid under her bra and grasped her breasts fully. Rei moaned again as she gently pinched Minako's nipples eliciting another yelp from the blond. Minako shoved her hands into the Martians hair and slipped her lips down Rei's neck.

"You're a tease ya know." Minako whispered as Rei began to lightly rub the blonds nipples.

"How so?" Rei gritted out. Minako lifted one of her legs wrapping it around Rei's waist as she pulled the Martians shirt down a little to suck on the salty skin of her shoulder.

"Because we cant do anything overly pleasurable right here so you are in fact teasing me." Minako said. Rei smiled and answered.

"Or perhaps giving you a taste of what's to come later. "Minako nodded.

"Still a tease." The two jerked apart as they heard someone outside the door and Minako was knocked to the ground when said door flung open pushing her off of it.

"What the hell…. Were you two fighting again I cant believe it barley out of the hospital and your fighting." Luna said as she entered the room occupied by the two flushed women. Minako looked wide eyed at almost having been caught. Discreetly Minako fixed her bras placement and stood.

"I swear I may have to separate you two if you cant stop being violent."

"We weren't fighting Lady Luna." Minako said trying to think of an excuse that didn't end with them getting separated or having to tell Luna they were making out. Luna lifted a dark eyebrow in skepticism.

"We were arguing." Rei said calmly. "Not fighting. If we were fighting you would know it." Luna sighed.

"I guess that's true, but I'm watching you two make sure you keep control of your tempers." Minako nodded and exited the room. Rei was right behind her. Once the two were alone Minako busted out laughing, Rei couldn't help but smile.

"Wow that was close, Lady Luna almost caught us making out." Minako said on a laugh. Rei nodded.

"That would have been awkward." Rei said. Minako nodded with a smile.

"Its strange to feel you happy." Minako whispered as she reached up and gently stroked the Martians cheek. Rei looked confused.

"Is that what this feeling is? Happiness?" Minako nodded.

"I've been feeling strange ever since….well since last night with the light and everything. I thought you said it would go away but its still…lingering." Minako smiled and continued to caress the dark haired princess's cheek.

"I'm sorry, that's…my fault. Stupid Venusian stuff. I didn't mean for it to affect you." Rei shrugged and wrapped her arms around the blonds waist laying her head down on Minako's shoulder. Minako smiled when she heard a sigh.

"My you are awfully affectionate this morning." Minako mumbled as she allowed her fingers to caress through Rei's hair. Rei shrugged.

"I just wana hold you….I don't know why." The Martian whispered. Minako couldn't help but grin at that announcement. The blond figured that Rei was feeling the effects of part of a Venusians soul being within her. Minako hadn't considered that her soul would mess with the Martians feelings. It was probably making Rei feel the need to be more affectionate.

"Well I really would like to hold you too, but we are in the hallway and anyone could just walk by and see us." Rei moved back and nodded. "not that I would mind that but I figure you don't really want everyone knowing about us." Minako whispered. Rei nodded.

"Not particularly." Minako nodded looking down sadly.

If they were on Venus her and Rei would be left alone for the next month. Something akin to the earthling honeymoon. Where Minako would do nothing but be with her mate, but Minako knew that couldn't happen because even if they were granted their "honeymoon" Rei would never understand and probably not comply. Minako knew that Rei was her mate, her one and only, but she also knew that she wasn't Rei's. Martians didn't have mates. Minako felt a pain deep in her heart at the thought of the future when Rei would probably marry someone else. Leaving her alone and heart broken, that is if she survived being separated from her mate. Looking into Rei's eyes Minako didn't know if she would want to survive. 'It might be better if I die when she goes. I don't think I could bear to be without her.' Minako thought. Rei looked back wondering about the strange expression Minako had on her face.

"What's wrong?" Rei asked as she caressed the Venusians cheek. Minako smiled and leaned into the touch.

"Just thinking."

"Well stop it, its making you sad." Rei ordered. Minako nodded and leaned in for a soft kiss.

"Ok" Minako whispered against Rei's lips.

"I don't like it when your sad." Rei whispered back. "Do…do I make you sad? I always make you cry and…" Minako cut the Martian off there.

"No. No Rei being around you makes me very…very happy." Rei blushed slightly.

"I make you happy?" Rei whispered. Minako nodded and couldn't help but grin madly when Rei smiled at her. An actual full fledged smile.

"God your beautiful." Minako whispered. Rei looked at the ground with a blush.

"You should smile more often." Minako said. Rei shrugged and grabbed Minako's hand.

"I need a shower." Rei said as she started to pull the blond towards their rooms. Minako smiled.

"Ok I agree you do, but why are you dragging me along?" Minako asked. Rei grinned with a blush as they entered her room.

"I was hoping you would help me." Minako smiled widely and answered.

"Sure, anything for you." Rei grinned and pulled the blond towards the bathroom.


End file.
